Twilight: MaryAnne Swan Jackson
by Lauralarios234
Summary: MaryAnne had it all, the perfect life and perfect parents. But one night change it all, her parents were brutally murder in their home. With nowhere to go, MaryAnne was forced to move in with her estranged uncle, Charlie Swan to a small town in Forks. What will happen to her? Will she find happiness? Or is will it end just like all things?
1. Chapter 1

Some say that dreams are your hidden desires, your hopes, your deep dark secrets, that some dreams have some type of meaning, and others may say that dreams are just stupid dreams that one has. Yet dreams can be so realistic and others might be unrealistic. One can dream about flying on the back of a shark and someone might interpret it into something so different something so deep and dark, and yet someone else might say that you had a weird dream. There are many ways people see dreams they have so many questions about their dreams and so little answers that we see.

Have you ever had a dream that felt so real? Those dreams that you knew it wasn't real and yet you question it? These type of dreams weren't the good dreams where you wanted to go back to sleep but the exact opposite. These type of dreams that make you questioned if it actually happened and if so, why? Why did you dream this? Why would it feel so feel? Why do you care so much that you're even considering the possibilities of what this dream meant or what it didn't mean? How can a simple dream make you question yourself and your sanity?

In a dream, I saw my mother, my beautiful mother, smiling at me with her bright smile, staring at me as if I was the only person in the world besides her. When I saw her standing there in all her glory I ran towards her, I had to run like never before. I had to run so fast in order to get to her before she had a chance to disappear. Once my arms were around her I squeezed her tight not wanting to let go. I inhaled her sweet vanilla scent remembering all the good times I had with her. Remembering all the times she would hug me when I was scared, when I had a bad day or when I just simply wanted to her, my mommy. My mother wrapped her arms around me. Just like I was a little girl she softly stroke my hair.

 _"MaryAnne"_ my mother whispered.

She gently shook my shoulder so I could let go but I shook my head, I didn't want to let go. Not now, not ever did I want to leave her arms. I didn't want to let go of fear she'll disappear. Leaving me here all alone.

 _"MaryAnne"_ she once again whispered.

This time I looked up and at that moment I regretted it. My mother's beautiful bright brown eyes were no longer brown but a lifeless bright burgundy eyes. Her sweet smile was no longer sweet but sinister. Her hands that once were gentle now had claws like fingers. Her beautiful soft, warm, ivory skin wasn't the same now it was cold, hard, and pale. I stepped away from her, she wasn't my mother but a monster.

"What the matter MaryAnne?" my so-call mother asked.

Even her voice was different. It wasn't angelic anymore but hallow so empty. What's was wrong? Who is this person? What happened to my mother?

She stepped forward and I stepped back. She would take a step towards me and I would take another but away from her. She tilted her head to the left and stared at me. The room began to darken and the air began to get colder by the second. This women smiled wickedly at me and gave out a creepy laugh.

"This is where it ends, MaryAnne. Just like everything, it ends here"

I woke up to the sounds of people talking. Opening my eyes but quickly shut them close once again. I opened my eyes to quick and the light blinded me for a second. Once again I opened them but this time I did it slowly so I can readjust to my new surrounding.

Looking around I saw that we landed already and the people were leaving the airplane. I got up and started to head for the exit but before I left I turned around and stared at my seat. My 'mother's' voice rang in my head. _'This is where it ends?'_ , what does she mean by that? What ends here? And why does it end here? Is this some sort of a warning? Or is it just a silly little bad dream? Do dreams really have a meaning or is it just a plain old dream?

Airport;

Standing in the crowd of people waiting for my estranged uncle to arrive. Looking up at the clock that reads '11:23 am'. I sighed, he's late. I turned around and saw an empty chair and went to sit down. Might as well wait here for him. I pulled out my earphones and played 'Leave Out All The Rest' by Linkin Park. Not even ten minutes later, the man himself comes into view.

My estranged uncle was still in work clothes, well I did figure he would come pick me up after work. Taking a good few seconds, I studied him. Standing at 6'feet tall, pale skin, straight brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that had wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, and with a thick brown mustache. He wasn't bad looking for a man in his early 40's. He had a lot of hair for his age, he still had some grey hairs here and there.

He stops and looks around for me, scratching his head in confusion and worried. I smiled at him even though we haven't since each other in a few years he still hasn't changed. I get up and walk towards him. Once he spots me, he walks towards me and awkwardly hugs me. Once we pulled away he looks down at me and frowns.

"Sorry about your parents. I'm following up with the Chief back in California just in case they find any new information" he sadly said.

"I appreciate it. Thanks," I tell him.

He nods and we stayed in silence for a little while. Uncle Charlie looks around awkwardly then he clears his throat.

"Mm, well let's go?" he said unsure.

I smiled at him and nod.

"Yeah, let's go"I smiled at him.

Heading out the airport I spotted a police car, a Fork's Police Car. I look over to Uncle Charlie.

"So am I in trouble?" I asked.

He looks at me confused for a second, I pointed to the cop car and he follows my finger. He looks at the car then at me and he still doesn't get it.

"Usually when someone rides in a cop car they're in trouble. So am I in trouble?" I asked smiling.

He looks at the car then at me half smiles.

"No, you're not in trouble. Well, I suppose not yet" he said.

And now it was my turn to look at him confused.

"You're not going to cause any trouble, right?" he asked.

I mouth 'oh'. I turn to the car and then at him.

"Nah don't think so, I mean I still don't know how I'll act," I said and he frowns.

"What you mean," he asked confused.

"Well I read that when a teenager loses their parents they start to act up," I said staring at him and he stares at me.

"... or they'll just simply shut everyone out."

Uncle Charlie frowns. We didn't say anything but stared at one another. Two minutes passed by,

"So which is it?"

He asked seriously, I didn't answer him right away. I didn't know myself but I did know one thing for sure.

"Well, what can I say, life is a _bi-_ "

I stopped once I saw his face. I knew for sure that he didn't like us to curse so I had to get used to not use bad language all the time. I swear like a sailor.

"Life is hard, but that doesn't mean I have to make it even harder on myself or on others. What I mean to say is... (i sigh) I'm not going to cause trouble nor am I going to hide. I want to make my parents proud and make it alive without them here" I said seriously.

He looks at me for a few seconds then smiles.

"It'll be tough, I'm not going to sugar coat it, MaryAnne. Life is tough. But hey, you're a Swan, you'll make it," he said smiling and I smile back.

"Now common," he said heading to the car.

Car ride;

For miles, there was nothing but dark green forest. Nothing but trees and trees for miles and miles. And just like the forest being covered in one gloomy dark color the sky was too. Over the forest hangs a mist from the cloudy grey sky. This place was nothing like sunny, warm, bright California. Everything is wet, green, and drenched in shades... this place is remarkably gloomy. I look over to my uncle, who I found out was the Chief of this depressing old town.

"So uncle Charlie"

I began to say, he glances over at me and nods.

"Bella is coming next week, right? Are we sharing a room or am I taking the couch? It's cool if I am, I don't mind" I said.

Uncle Charlie looks surprised.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Well, I did keep in touch with Bella and Aunt Rene when they left Downey. We went to visit them last winter, though it was brief it was still good"

I said looking out the window and I hear him sigh.

"Mm, yeah. Bella is coming to live with us. No, she'll have her own room and I, um, turned the attic into a room so you won't have to sleep with her" he said.

I turned to him honestly shocked. He looks at me but frowns.

"I didn't mean to offend-' I cut him off.

"No. No... it's just... I didn't expect you to umm, do that for me" I said.

He looks forward embarrassed.

"It's really nothing. I had some help though. My old friend's son, Jacob, helped out. It didn't take us long since it was almost completed. Just needed a little work and some cleaning and it's all new" Uncle Charlie said.

He turns to me, I was staring at him with a huge smile on my face. I really didn't expect him to do that but I am so grateful. He's really is trying to make me feel at home and I won't make him regret it. He looks back at the road with a small smile on his face.

Home, sweet home;

We pull up to the old two-story house. It wasn't anything like my previous home back in California, but it was home my new home. Uncle Charlie helped me with my bags. We walked inside and like I said, it wasn't stylish well besides the new flat screen t.v. but hey it was comfortable and homey.

I looked around and went to look at the pictures he had around his house. There was one photograph of him fishing with an Indian man, probably a friend. I picked up a handmade card that had 'Daddy' written on it and a photo of small Bella on it. I smiled, Bella isn't going to be thrilled about that.

"Come let me show you to your new room," Uncle Charlie said,

I turn to him and smile. I walked over to him and followed him upstairs. We stopped in front of a door, he opens it and reveals the bathroom.

"I cleared some shelves in here," he said.

"Right, one bathroom," I said look at him.

Uncle Charlie frowns,

"Look I know it's not like your home-'"

"Uncle Charlie"

I stopped him, he looks at me and I smiled at him.

"It's alright, I'm just warning you I might take a little longer than you" I smiled at him.

He relaxes a little and smiles.

"Oh, that's fine... I guess"

Silence and awkwardness.

"So" I began to say

He looks at me confused.

"My room"

He looks at me and realized what I meant.

"Oh right, this way"

He pulls on a string that was hanging above his head. He pulls it down and we move aside. The attic stairs came down and we went upstairs. This room wasn't what I expected it. It had wood walls, wood floors, and wood ceiling. It has a small window looking outside to the backyard. I turn to my uncle and smile.

"I love it,"

I said and went to hug him. Uncle Charlie hugs back.

"Thank you for everything, Uncle Charlie" I whispered.

I knew he heard me because he hugged me a little tighter. I couldn't help but feel emotional right now. With everything that has happened to me lately and this is one thing I need, some reassurance. Just like my parents, Uncle Charlie isn't a man that shows his emotions. However, he shows us that he cares by his sweet actions. Even though my mother and he haven't talked since their ridiculous argument, he didn't hesitate to open us his home for me. I couldn't have asked for a better Uncle. He pulls away and looks down at me.

"I guess we gotta go shopping?" he said frowning.

I laughed for the first time in a long time I really laughed. He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Yes and I guess we can get something for Bella's room?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda forgot about that," he said embarrassed.

"No worries, I'm here," I said smiling.

"Wanna go now?" he asked.

"If you're not too tired. We can go later if you want?" I said and he shakes his head.

"We should do everything now," he said going back downstairs.

"Okay"

I followed him but before going back down I took a picture of the empty attic. I had to take a picture just in case I forgot how it looks.

During the whole time, I was shopping the town's people kept on staring at me. Uncle Charlie didn't even bother to say anything so I ignored them. However, I did hear whispers about my parent's and their death. So news really does travel fast in small towns. While I was shopping for my room I decided to get Bella new bed set, purple is her color, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Next day- Meeting the Black's Family:

"Hey, umm we're going to my friend's house to eat dinner if that's okay with you"

Uncle Charlie said coming up to my room. I turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah, that's actually great. "

I said smiling. Uncle Charlie nods and goes back down. A few minutes later I meet up with him in his cruiser and we headed off to his friend's house. I notice that we left Forks and we were driving into the Rez. So this friend of his is probably Native American.

Thirty minutes later, we pull up to this small nice home. Outside waiting for us were two people, a Native American man (the guy in the photo) in a wheelchair and a teenage boy. They both had long black hair but the man in the wheelchair had some grey hairs, obviously. We got out of the car and headed over to them.

"MaryAnne, this is my good friend Billy Black and his son Jacob Black"

My uncle Charlie introduced us. Billy and Jacob smiled at me.

"Hello, Mr. Black and Jacob Black,"

I said stretching out my hand. Mr. Black and his son Jacob Black shook my hand.

"Please call me Billy," he said.

He looks at my uncle and then at me.

"Charlie told me about your parents. I'm sorry for your lost" Billy said.

My smile fell a little. I really didn't like when people mention them, not because they died, well sorta but because what do you respond with? "thank you?" I mean really? And also it was a little annoying giving a fake smile and saying everything is okay or it'll be okay.

"Thank you" I replied.

Billy nods, he turns to his son who was staring at me, weirdly, not creepy but strange.

"Like Charlie said, this is my son Jacob," he said poking Jacob's side.

He jumps a little and glares at his dad, while Billy was smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake," he said.

He turns to me and I smile at him. Silence filled the air as we all stood there staring at one another.

"So are we going to stay here or are we going inside?" Uncle Charlie said looking at Billy.

"Come inside" Billy invited us.

Just like my uncle's I liked his house. Billy's house was small, comfortable, and homey. We all headed to the kitchen where Billy made spaghetti and meatballs. We all sat down, ate, had some conversations, and we got to know one another better.

I found out that Billy has two other children, two daughters. One lives in Hawii with her husband and family while the other one is in college. I also found out that Jake is a year younger than me and Bella. Sadly he doesn't go to our high school, it would have been nice to at least know one person.

Later that day, Jake and I went out. We went to his friends Embry's house and meet up with him and Jake's other friend Quil. Jake introduced us and we all clicked. Since that day, we became fast friends it was almost as if we were longtime friends. We would sometime meet up at Jake's house or they'll come over to mine. We would just chill and talk about random things. I really like them, they're stupid funny.

Fork High School;

Everything about Fork was different, well expect high school. It's like every high school is the same. You have your popular kids, the nerds, the cheerleader squad, the rockers, and the other squads. It's like whenever they build a high school they came up with this code. That every high school must have these groups of kids. And where do I fit in with these group? I don't know yet, I still haven't figured out if I like the people I'm hanging out with.

My first day of school this Asian kid came up to me, telling me that I was going to be on the cover of the school newspaper. Which I was okay with because let's face it this town is pretty boring. No one really moves here nor do they leave.

I also made friends with the 'popular' kids, which the Asian boy, Eric was in. Not all of them were stuck up, there is this one particular girl I like. Her name is Angela and she's a sweetheart. I like her, she's really shy though. There are these two boys that asked me out on my first day there. But other than that everything has been going good so far.

Oh, there are this group of kids in school who are strange. They're like the most beautiful group of people I have seen. They're abnormally beautiful I don't even know if it's possible to look like that. I mean they're just so darn perfect. The kids in school say they don't talk nor do they socialize with anyone outside their group but I mean they talk to me. I have some of them in my classes and we talk. When I see them outside the classroom, they smile at me but something feels off. They stare at me as if they're waiting for something. It's like they're hiding something from me. As if they know something I don't know but they're waiting for it to happen. I don't know what it is but I feel like it's something big, something that will change both of our lives. Surprisingly I can't wait for it to happen.

Monday morning;

Today my cousin Isabella is coming to move with us. Uncle Charlie went to go pick her up from the airport while I went with Jake to check up on her new truck. This whole week Jake was working on it while I was hanging around the garage with Embry and Quil. Like I said, I like the boys they're fun to hang out with and they make me laugh, something I really need right now. Honestly, I like the truck it and I'm pretty sure Bella will too.

We pull up at the house and uncle Charlie was already outside. A few seconds later Bella comes out. She spots me coming out of the truck and smiles.

"There's my favorite cousin"

I said coming out the truck. She comes towards me and hugs me.

"Sorry about your parents" she whispered.

I pull away from her and smile sadly. Oddly we didn't have to say anything to understand each other. We have always been like this, we knew each other's feelings and thoughts. We were born three months apart but we acted like twins. Even though we didn't see each other we talked every day since we were little. She would tell me everything and I would tell her everything, there were no secrets in our relationship as cousins. We acted like sisters.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black," Uncle Charlie said.

Bella and I turned to him and then at Billy. Bella smiles at him.

"Glad you're finally here. Charlie and MaryAnne haven't shut up about it since you told them you were coming" Billy told Bella.

Bella turned to me smiling and then at her dad. Uncle Charlie rolls his eyes, but you could tell he was embarrassed.

"Keep exaggerating and I'll wheel you down the hill" he jokes.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles"

Billy rolls over towards Charlie who dodges. Bella and I smile at them acting like little kids. Jake shyly approaches us.

"I'm Jacob. We, um, made mud pies together when we were little kids"

Bella tries to remember but I think she really doesn't.

"Yeah... I think I remember..." she said.

We all turn to uncle Charlie and Billy.

"Are they always like this?" she asked.

"It's getting worse with age" Jake jokes.

We laughed at Jake's joke. Uncle Charlie and Billy join us, uncle Charlie pats the hood of the truck and looks at Bella.

"So what do you think of your homecoming gift?"

Bella looks surprised but happy. She smiles at uncle Charlie.

"No way. This truck is for me?"

Uncle Charlie nods.

"Just bought it off Billy, here."

We all look over to Billy who was smiling.

"I rebuilt the engine and-"

Jake was cut off by Bella.

"It's perfect"

Bella beams. She rushes to the truck and Jake joins her while I stay behind with the old men.

"I'm down with the kids," Billy said.

Uncle Charlie playfully rolls his eyes and I smiled at him.

"Yeah. You the bomb" Uncle Charlie sarcastically says.

"If anyone going to take credit for this it would be me. I said to buy her a car" I said to them.

"Well it's my old truck, therefore it's my idea"

Billy said and I playfully rolled my eyes but smiled at him. I walk over to the driver side and lean over.

"Too bad. Would've been nice to know at least one person" Bella said.

"Hey I go to your school"

I tell Bella. Jake and Bella looked over at me and smile.

"That's right"

She said looking at me with a sorry expression.

"Common, let's go to school"

I told her and she looks confused.

"Don't you have a car, MaryAnne?" she asked and I sighed.

"The damn-"

"Hey, language" uncle Charlie says.

I look over at him and smiled. I turn to Bella.

"The car place is running a little late with my car. So I'm riding with you till my sweetheart comes in"

Bella nods. Bella and Jake get off the car.

"Let me get my bag and we'll be off," Bella tells me.

Before going inside she turns to her father, Billy, and Jake.

"The truck is perfect, thank you," she said.

They smiled and nods. I turn to Jake.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see ya" Jake responds

I went inside and got my jacket and bag. Bella and I head out with the boys still outside.

"Bye guys we're heading out"

Bella and I told them. We head towards the school and you could easily tell Bella wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Relax you'll be fine."

Bella sighs.

"It's just... what if I make a fool out of myself?" she said gripping the steering wheel.

"I'll be with you, okay"

I tell her as I put my hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. I tried to reassure her that everything will be okay. God knows she needs it. Ever since we were little Bella has always been a shy kid. Never one for the public eye.

Bella pulls into the school, I silently sigh, I just hope that everything goes well today, for Bella's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

High School;

As we parked in the school's parking lot, students were already staring at the newcomer which was my cousin Bella. Bella looks mortified as all eyes are on her as she climbs out of her truck. She accidentally steps on a puddle, soaking her shoes Bella's sighs heavily.

"Great, just perfect," she said sarcastically. I smile at her misfortune, poor Bella she did always get bad luck. I went over to her and put my arms around her shoulders.

"Common, we still gotta head to the office," I pull Bella away from the strange eyes that were staring at her. Bella and I made our way thru the kids who were openly staring at her as if she was something rare. Some said hi to the both of us and others were whispering about her. Bella turned to me frowning when she managed to catch someone talking about her.

"Just ignore them, they don't have anything better to do" I whisper to her.

Bella nods and looks forward, this was her personal hell. We made it to the main office and retrieved Bella's schedule, in which we had two classes together. Such as English and Math. Which is good because we had the morning together, besides she had Jessica in her P.E class and she can bring Bella to our lunch table.

Bella and I were walking thru the hall, I was explaining to her the which building is which and what was going on this semester. Out of the nowhere my buddy, Eric appears right next to Bella causing Bella and me to stop for a few seconds.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi. I'm Eric. MaryAnne's friend. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, tour guide lunch date, a shoulder to cry on," He kept on talking not even realizing that Bella wasn't even paying attention to him. She was to busy staring at me asking 'is he for reals?'. I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders, simpling saying 'i just go along with him'. Bella then turns to Eric.

"I'm kind of the 'suffer in silence' type," Bella tells Eric. Eric pauses for a little then smiles.

"Good headline for your feature- I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby. Front page," Once again Bella looks mortified.

"I... no, I'm not news... I'm, seriously, not at all-" Bella stutters looking at Eric and me. I frown.

"Dude what did I say. She will not be on it," I tell Eric seriously, Eric gives me a sorry look.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature," He tells Bella smiling. Bella looks sort of relieved knowing she wouldn't be on the cover of our school newspaper.

"Well since that's all cleared up, I'm taking Bella to Mr. Mason's class," I tell him as I prey him away from Bella.

"Hey, we have that class together," Eric said smiling at Bella. Bella cowards away from him by standing behind me. I turned to Eric and smiled sweetly at him.

"Eric, do you mind if I talk to my cousin before class? I still have to tell her about some private things," Eric looks at Bella and I. He smiles and tells us goodbye. When I know he completely left I turn to Bella.

"Sorry about him, he's just so excited to have someone new here," I tell Bella, she frowns.

"But you're new," Bella tells me and I shake my head smiling at her.

"A week old but yes I am new. But since you're here, you're newer than me so you get all the special attention-"

"But I don't want the attention," Bella sighs and once again I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," I tell her as we head over to our classroom.

English class was alright, luckily Bella didn't get called on today. She wasn't so lucky in sitting next to me instead she was placed next to Eric. Well on the other side, she was lucky enough that they weren't able to talk. Since we were watching a movie because we were the only one of his class that actually did their homework last week.

During Trigonometry (math), Mr. Varner was nice enough to place Bella and me together. I was able to help Bella catch up with us but since her old school was a little ahead than ours, she was the one helping me with this lesson. It was nice having Bella around again. It was nice having someone I can talk to, be myself again without having to always have a fake smile.

Lunchtime- at the cafeteria;

Angela and I were a little late since she forgot to her camera in her photography class. I didn't know why she always carries that thing around, nothing exciting ever happens here. Enter the cafeteria and I try to spot Bella. And just like I imagined she was with Jessica and Eric, mm I wonder where's Mike. I nudged Angela and pointed to our table, she looks over and smiles. We head over there, I sit next to Bella, she looks over at me and smiles. Suddenly, a flashbulb blinds us. I look over to where the flashlight came. Angela had her camera in front of her, smiling at Bella.

"Sorry, needed a candid for the feature," Angela sweetly said to Bella. Bella was going to let it go until Eric rudely talked to Angela.

"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up," Eric rudely says. I frowned and turned to him.

"Hey, she didn't know so it's not her fault, Eric. And you better not talk to her like that again. So disrespectful," I tell Eric, who was now embarrassed. He turns to Angela.

"Sorry Angela," He said and Angela smiled, poor girl she had a big crush on him. Funny thing what can love do you a person, make them so blind.

"It's okay," She smiles at him and he does too. We hear his name being called across the room and he leaves us. Angela then sighs and looks at us.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking," Angela said disappointedly. I give her a small smile.

"Why do you even want another feature for? You just did my last week. Now that Bella's here I'm old news?" I joked and Angela laughs.

"You know why. We got two new people in this town, this hasn't happened since two years ago," Angela said smiling.

"You could always do one about eating disorders or speedo padding on the swim team," Bella suddenly said making Angela smile big.

"Wait... that's a good one," Angela said to Bella. Angela and Jessica start to talk about who would be a good candidate for the new feature. However Bella wasn't given paying attention to them, her attention is now riveted to the new group entering the cafeteria. I follow her glance and saw them coming in. I turn to Bella and sigh, knowing full well she was going to get attached to them because I mean who wouldn't?

Swing the door open as four of the beautiful people entered the cafeteria grounds. Two guys and two girls with all chalky pale, beautiful features, and all golden eyes: The Cullens. They move thru the room with effortless grace and take a seat at their table which was the furthest from ours. Bella leans over to us.

"Who are they?" Bella whispers, Angela and Jessica turned around to see who it was. Once they realized it was the Cullens, they went into gossip mode.

"The Cullens," Angela whispered back smiling andJessica leans in.

"Doctor and his sister Ms. Cullen's adopted kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago," Jessica said to Bella, who was staring at their table interested.

"Look, Bella, they're just some really good looking people who don't have privacy here because everyone thinks differently about them," I said to Bella, she nods and Jessica rolls her eyes.

"If you want to get to know them to go and talk to them, okay," I tell Bella, who once again nods at me. Jessica sighs.

"Well they don't talk to anyone besides you," Jessica said somewhat bitterly. And here it comes again. I swear I didn't do anything bad. I just don't think highly of them and perhaps because I treat them like everyone else they prefer me than others. Bella looks at me confused.

"They only talk to you?" Bella asked and Angela knows, smiling.

"Yeah ever since MaryAnne came, we have only seen them talk to her," Angela said and I sigh.

"That's because I don't stare at them like they're some rare creatures nor do I treat them differently, unlike you guys who act like they're some kind of gods," I said.

Really it's ridiculous I feel bad for them. Ever since I came to this town, all I been hearing are three things; one talk is about my dead parents and about myself, another is about how Bella is coming back, and the other is about the Cullens. It's like this town cannot get enough for them. It's been two years already and they're treated so differently. They shouldn't feel like outsiders even if they look different, it's not right.

"Anyways, they're all together. Like, together, together," Jessica said and Bella frowns. Jessica turns around and turns to glance at the Cullen's table, we follow her lead.

"The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-hair guy... they're a thing. I'm not sure that's legal," Jessica said frowning.

Rosalie had long blonde hair, beautiful features, and sort of looks like a knows it all. Next to her was Emmett a big brawny, weightlifter, yet he had a childish face.

"Jess, they're not even related," Angela tries to defend them, that's why I like her. Even though she doesn't really know them she's one of the few who actually tries to treat them normally. Jessica rolls her eyes.

"But they live together-"

"And yet they're adopted which I am sure makes it legal if they want to date each other," I say. I'm tired of everyone making them feel like complete weirdos. I don't like when someone brings another person down.

Jessica goes on ignoring my comment.

"Anyways, the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird-'

"Not weird, just unique in her own ways-"

And just like before Jessica ignores my comment.

"...She's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain-"

"What if he is. What if he's is actually in pain and yet everyone made fun of him" I said.

Alice was a little short girl who could pass to be a pixie. Just like her height she had short black hair going in every direction. She hovers over, Jasper, her tall yet lean boyfriend with honey-blonde hair.

Jessica rolls her eyes again.

"They been here two years, we would know by now if he had some kind of medical problem," Jessica rudely said and now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Wouldn't be so certain of that. They look like people who don't like their business spread around the whole damn town," I said looking straight at Jessica. Bella puts her hand on my leg, calming me down a little.

"Anyways... Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker"

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela said blinking her eyes in a cute way. Bella and I laughed, this is why I like her... she's so innocent. I turn to their table, I frowned. I realized something more like someone is missing. I wonder where is he?

"Who's he?" Bella suddenly says. We all look to where she was staring at and then we see the last Cullen enter. A lanky boy who had untidy bronzed color hair. The one and only, Mr. Edward Cullen.

"That's Edward Cullen," Jessica said somewhat dreamy. Just like any girl here she believes he's the perfect guy. Unlike any girl here I believe he isn't all that, yes he's beautiful but not really my type. And just like Jessica said, I am the only one who they talk to which means I get to talk to the one and other, Edward Cullen.

When Jessica said Edward's name he suddenly looks over at our table as if he heard us talking about him. He turns to me and briefly smiles at me and I smile back. Then his eyes travel next to me. His eyes meet Bella's, however, he didn't have the same reaction he has with me on my first day of school. His reaction towards Bella was completely different. Whereas mine was friendly and warm his reaction towards Bella seems confused. Bella quickly looks away, blushing.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care-"

"You're just mad he turned you down... twice... last week," I said. Jessica glares at me furiously, while Bella and Angela laughed. I turn to the Cullen's table who was staring at me with a smile.

Sometimes I feel like they're something more to them. Like they're hiding their true potential from us. At times I wonder why am I special enough to get their attention, while others who have been trying for years cannot.

"Anyways, don't waste your time," Jessica said pretending that she was doing a good thing.

"Wasn't planning on it," Bella said, however, she peeks over at Edward once again. He was staring at her with a frustrated expression that Bella didn't like. She looks away and hides behind her hair. I frown and look at Edward.

 _"What's his problem, why is he staring at her like that?"_

I thought to myself, but it seems that Edward somehow heard my thoughts. He turns to me and smiles apologetically. The bell rings and the Cullens leave the cafeteria. As they were leaving they were staring in our direction. This time I didn't know who they were staring at, but I knew it was either Bella or I. And once again I start to wonder, what makes us special enough to get their attention?

Chemistry Class;

After lunch, I went to my chemistry class by myself. Bella and Angela have Biology together so they left together along with Mike. I go to my usual seat in the back and wait for class to begin. As I enter the class I see that my partner was already there. I smiled at him and went to sit down.

"Hey there, little miss," My partner said to me smiling. I turn to him.

"Hey, Emmett. How was your lunch?" I said to him as I place my school bag on top of the table. Emmett shrugs his shoulder but smiles anyway.

"Same o same o. Yours?"

"It was alright"

We kept on talking as the classroom was being filled with students. One by one they all stared at us, as we were having a good conversation. Even some teachers were surprised that the Cullens socialize with other people besides their siblings. I even have some teachers come up to me and asked me how I managed to make them talk to me. And just like I said before, I believe it's because I don't treat them differently.

"Alright class, let's begin today's lesson," Mrs. Anderson said as the bell rings. Emmett and I stopped talking and paid attention. It didn't talk long for Emmett to get bored. While Mrs. Anderson was teaching, Emmett was drawing on my notebook. I look at him and playfully glare at him.

"Stop it," I whisper to him. Emmett sighs,

"But I'm bored," He said childishly. I smiled at him,

"Well excuse me for not being so smart like you. Mr. I always get perfect grades even though I don't even pay attention in class," Emmett laughs getting everyone attention. Mrs. Anderson and the rest of the class all stare at us. I look at our teacher embarrassed.

"Would you like to share your joke with the rest of the class, Ms. Swan?" Mrs. Anderson said and I rubbed my arm embarrassed and shook my head. She turns to Emmett,

"how about you Mr. Cullen?"

"Not at all Mrs, Anderson," Emmett said smiling at her which kinda dazzled her and the others. She blushed, nods an turns around. Once she turns around with the others, Emmett smiles. I turn to him and slap his arm which I must admit hurt me more than it hurt him.

"You shouldn't do that," I tell him and he looks at me confused for a bit.

"Do what?" He asked and I give him, 'you know what' look.

"You dazzled her. You shouldn't do that to people," realizing what I meant her smirks,

"Can't help it. I'm too gorgeous," He said flipping his imaginary hair back. I laughed at him but quickly covered my mouth as Mrs. Anderson turns and looks at us with her eyebrow raised. A few seconds passed and she turns around on the board, I turn to Emmett who was staring at me smiling.

"So your cousin's finally here," He said making me frown a little. The way he said it makes it seem like he knew something I didn't.

"Yeah, finally huh"

"Hope you guys don't cause too much trouble," Emmett smirks and once again I frown.

"Trouble?" I look at him confused, however, Emmett continues to smile.

"Yeah, two Swans in the same school. Double the trouble for Chief Swan, right?" I stared at him then laughed. I don't know what it is it about Emmett but I feel like I have known him since the beginning of time. It's not only him but it goes for the rest of the Cullens. Whenever I am near them I feel normal almost at peace. Am I strange or is there something wrong with me?

Emmett stares at me, his eyes soften and smiled fondly at me.

"I like your laugh," he said out of the nowhere. I look at him stunned and started to feel the heat on my face. I knew I getting red as a tomato,

"Aww you're blushing," he said making me go redder. I hid my face with my hair, Emmett then pushes my hair out of the way, revealing my tomato red face. He smiles at me,

"Aww now you're all red," I smack his hand away and playfully glare at him,

"Oh, and who's fault is that, uhm?" I said to him and then he chuckles,

"But all I said was the truth," He replies with an innocent smile. Once again I playfully glared at him,

"You know what, shut up and pay attention," I said looking straight forward, I hear him laugh softly. I briefly glance at him but he was staring forwards with this expression I haven't seen before. It was like he was thinking about something and it wasn't a good thing. Feeling my eyes on him, he turns to me and smiles slightly. But his smile didn't reach his eyes like other times. I was going to speak but the bell rang. I didn't even realize that time went so fast. Not even saying goodbye he hurriedly gets up from his seat and leaves the classroom. I watched him leave with many questions running through my mind.

Why did he leave so fast? What could have happened this such little time that had him make that face? Is there something I could do? Did I offend him in any way? Should I apologize? And if so, what do I apologize for?

After school;

Bella and I meet up at my locker. She told me she'll meet me by her truck. I was confused about why she wasn't going with me then I realized that she had to drop off her slip to the office. I nod to her and we went our separate ways. I headed out of the school with one question on my mind. Is Emmett okay?

Opening the front door I head towards the truck. As I was walking towards the truck and I couldn't help but glance at the Cullens. They were already staring at me walking all alone. I made eye contact with Emmett but I didn't know why but I quickly looked away. Maybe I did that because I didn't want to see him angry with me. Once I got to the truck I realized something. I forgot to ask Bella for her car keys. Great, now I'm stuck out here waiting.

Sighing, I turned around and leaned back placing the back of my head on the truck. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, somehow I was feeling a bit emotional right now. I could feel my eyes swell but I fought it. I covered my eyes with my left arm and continue to take deep breathes and suddenly just like that... I wasn't feeling emotional anymore. I was feeling calm, almost at peaceful.

I dropped my arm, opened my eyes and I didn't know why but something told me to look at him, Jasper. I stared at him and he was already staring at me with a small smile. I slightly smiled back then turn to his right side where my chemistry partner was at. Emmett was already staring at me but unlike Jasper, he was frowning. He turns to his girlfriend, Rosalie and whispered something. She turns to him with a frown then turns to me. She smiles at me and then turns to Emmett nodding. He smiles and lets go of her hands.

Emmett started to walk towards me, suddenly feeling nervous and a bit afraid. Why is he coming here? Is he coming to tell me he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Are we even friends to begin with? Yes, I am on good terms with the Cullens but that doesn't mean we're automatically friends, right?

When Emmett heads my way, everyone stops what they're doing and stare at him and me. Emmett stops in front of me and we just stare at each other without saying anything. A few seconds passed by and no one said anything. I look down feeling awkward without us saying anything. I hear Emmett sighs,

"MaryAnne" I hear him and I look up. Emmett had a frown on his face and eyes that were sad.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. We looked at each other shocked and confused,

"Why are you sorry?" Again, we said it at the same time and once again we both laughed. Once we finished laughing we smiled,

"So we good?" I asked him, his smile grew bigger.

"Yeah, we good," Emmett said smiling. I look over his shoulder and his siblings were staring at us also smiling. I turn my attention at Emmett who was still staring at me with a huge smile.

"Sooo, what happened back there in chem?" I asked him and his smile fell. He was going to say something but was interrupted when we heard a loud bang. We turned around and see Edward coming out the front doors with a frustrated face and eyes that were filled with hate. We see Edward head towards his shiny new silver Volvo and climbs in. Emmett sighs and looks at me apologetically.

"Gotta go," Emmett said regrettably, I smile sadly,

"Go," I said and he nods. As he walks over to his siblings, Bella suddenly comes out, upsets and hurries towards me. Without any word, she climbs in the truck leaving me confused. With one last glance at the Cullen, I walk around the truck and get inside.

Bella has her forehead on the steering wheel with her eyes closed. She pulls away and her eyes were filled with tears. I frowned,

"Hey, whats wrong?" I told her. She looks at me and wipes a tear that managed to fall. Shaking her she looks at me,

"Nothing... it's... just forget it," Bella said and now it was my turn to shake my head.

"No, tell me whats wrong?"

She looks at me and then frowns,

"Do I stink?" Bella said catching me off guard. I look at her crazy. I frown, leaning closer to her and sniffed her. I didn't smell anything weird or strange.

"Mmm, no honey you smell like vanilla," I told her and she frowns. She didn't say anything but stares at the Cullens leaving school ground.

"It's just that Edward..."

I frown, what does Edward have to do with any of this?

"I think Edward doesn't like me," Bella said frowning. I stare at her like she crazy. She looks at me again and sighs. She explains everything to me. She tells me what happens in Biology class and in the office.

Once again I feel bad for both of them. I feel bad for Bella because somehow she always gets bad luck. And I feel bad for Edward because another person doesn't like him meaning he'll have another person talking about him. Don't get me wrong, I'm mad at him for treating Bella like that but I have a feeling like there's more to this story that we don't know yet.

I smile at her and pull a piece of her hair behind her ear,

"Maybe he had a bad day. During my chem class, Emmett and I had a little problem," I said, Bella looks at me shocked and confused,

"Yeah, out of the nowhere his facial expression turned serious and worried, so unlike him. When the bell rang he quickly got up and left the class, without utter a word. I thought I did something wrong and I didn't know what to do. I questioned myself, should I go up to him and talk to him? Or should I just ignore him? Do you know what happened?" I asked her, Bella shook her head and I smiled.

"He came over here and we both apologized together, for what? I still don't know but we talked it out. We miscommunicated and we fixed our problems, just like two grown mature people," I said to her, wiping away another tear.

"Talk to Edward, fix the problem. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding on both parts. Don't let this situation get out of hand, fix it before it's too late. Who knows perhaps, he's thinking the same as me. Maybe he didn't know what he did wrong, perhaps he had a bad day and rudely he took it out on you. But please do try and apologize and if that doesn't work. Then feel good that you tried to fix it, you try to be the better person."

Bella looks at me and smiles,

"You're right," she said making me smile,

"Of course I'm right," Bella and I laughed.

"Common I'm hungry, we still gotta meet up uncle Charlie at the restaurant," I say.

Bella nods and turns on the engine. As we head to the restaurant, I couldn't help but wonder, what actually happened? What made Edward reacted so unfriendly? Was it the same thing that made Emmett upset early? The more I wonder the more I start to realize there's something different about this family. Something I want to figure out yet would it be a good thing that I do? Should I get involved with them? Or is it better for Bella and I to stay away? So many questions and so little answers.

At the coffee shop with uncle Charlie;

As Bella and I made our way to the shop, several people offered us welcoming smiles. Bella shrinks next to me and i smiled at her, she doesn't like any kind of attention on her. We made our way towards uncle Charlie, who was already seated.

The waitress sets uncle Charlie's sirloin steak in front of him. She then places Bella's and my food in front of us, a plate of cod. Bella was sitting in the middle of uncle Charlie and I. The waitress who nametag reads 'Cora' beams at Bella.

"Can't get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous" she says. Cora looks at me and frowns.

"I'm so sorry about your parents," she says.

Bella looks at me and I to her both sharing a look, 'who's she?'. Then we both look at Charlie, who kept staring at his steak. Sighing I look at Cora and smile weakly,

"Thank you," I say and she smiles at me.

"Your mother, Amelia may she rest in peace, was a good person, so kind and so beautiful. Always trying to help everyone out. Oh, I remember the good old days. Don't you remember Charlie when Amelia and John, may he also rest in peace, first went out you were over the moon? So happy that your sister and John finally got together"

We all look at him and he was staring at me with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I remember. You look like your mother but have your father's hazel eyes," uncle Charlie said, I sadly smile at him. I know he doesn't like to talk about my mother, who is his adopted sister. I know he regrets his last words he said to his sister and I know he would gladly take her place but life doesn't work like that. You gotta keep on going, you gotta survive because that's how this world works. Only the strongest will survive and the weak will fall.

Suddenly a bearded, hippy man appears behind Cora and leans over Cora's shoulder.

"Remember me, honey? I was Santa one year," He said to Bella, who looks confused. Uncle Charlie cracks a smile,

"Waylon, she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four"

Uncle Charlie said cutting into his steak.

"Bet, I made an impression, though" Mr. Waylon smirks.

"You always do," Uncle Charlie said and I smiled at them. Then he turns to me and smiles sadly, great here it comes again.

"I know you heard this a lot since you moved back, honey. But your father John and your mother Amelia, may they rest in peace, are very much missed. They were good people and they did great things in this town. I am sorry for your lost"

I gave him a little smile, I could feel my eyes swell up so I looked down. Closing my eyes I felt Bella's hand on my arm. I shut them out, I didn't want to hear about my dead parent anymore. I just wanted to forget, I just want them to stop talking about them is that too much to ask?

"They're gone"

Bella whispered to me. I looked up and she was right, they were gone. I turn to Charlie was already frowning at me.

"Excuse me, I gotta rest the restroom"

I said getting up from the table. I left without letting them say anything. Walking to the restroom, I heard them whispered about my dead parents. I went inside the restroom and went to the sink.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Yes, I do look like my dead mother and have my dead father's eyes but why? Why must I be left without parents? Why must I be punished in this way? I haven't done anything bad so why, why me? Why must God take them away from me so soon? Why must he take a daughter from her parents? Why must he take a sister from her brother without them ever reconciled? Why must he be so cruel towards those who have not done a signal bad thing? Have I ever offended him and if so then why couldn't he hurt me instead of destroying me, mentally and emotionally?

I stared at the mirror and in the corner of my eyes, I saw a women wearing all white. That person standing there was my dead mother. And just like in my dreams, she had blood red eyes, claw-like fingers, her dress had blood stains and was ripped. She was staring at me with her creepy sinister smile.

"It all ends here"

She once again said. And just like she appeared she disappeared, leaving nothing behind expect questions and a heartache.

Once again leaving me wondering five things:

Why is god punished unfairly?  
Why is she appearing looking like that?  
What ends here and why does it end?  
And who is she talking about?

I left the restroom with many questions and so little answers.

When I rejoined Bella and my uncle, I didn't speak. I wasn't feeling well and I wasn't in the mood to talk. I notice that something was off. Something happened that made this table even more awkward with silence. Uncle Charlie wasn't talking which was normal but he looks upset. Bella was thinking about something and wasn't even paying attention. Sighing, this family isn't normal.

Once we got home I excused myself and went to take a shower and went to bed early. For some reason today was too much for me to handle. Going to sleep early I didn't see nor hear my phone notifications.

Missed Calls & Texts:

Emmett:  
Hey shortie (5:40 pm)  
wyd? (5:45 pm)  
You alright? (5:48 pm)  
MaryAnne? (5:50 pm)  
I guess you're asleep, goodnight see you tomorrow at school (6:30 pm)

Five missed calls  
5:52 pm  
5:59 pm  
6:10 pm  
6:15 pm  
6:27 pm

Jasper:  
Hey, MaryAnne (6:01 pm)  
What are you doing? (6:15 pm)  
Hello? (6:17 pm)  
You asleep? (6:26 pm)  
Well, goodnight see you at school. (6:30 pm)

Three missed calls:  
6:10 pm  
6:22 pm  
6:29 pm

Embry:  
Hey babygirl, you still up for the movies tonight? (5:40 pm)  
Jake said he can't go but we can still go if you want? (5:45 pm)  
I have something to speak with you. (6:04 pm)  
MaryAnne? (6:09 pm)  
You okay? (6:15 pm)  
Hello? (6:27 pm)  
I guess we're not going? (6:55 pm)  
Guess you're sleeping. Goodnight princess. Text you in the morning. (7:13 pm)

Five missed calls;  
5:46 pm  
6:02 pm  
6:21 pm  
6:40 pm  
7:06 pm

Jake:  
Hey MaryAnne can't make it to the movies tonight but I'll hang out with you tomorrow if that's cool with you. (5:50 pm)

One missed call  
6 pm

Quil:  
Hey, guess what! (5:26 pm)  
MaryAnne? (6:06 pm)  
Lazy booty! (6:40 pm)  
Well, goodnight. (7:40 pm)


	3. Chapter 3

This following week has been oddly strange, Emmett and Jasper been talking to me more and more in class. Which I am not complaining but it seems odd that they're talking to me and not the others. Rosalie isn't ignoring me like she does with Bella. Alice stares at Bell and I, like she's waiting for something. Which both excites and terrifies me at the same time. What is she waiting for? Or who is she waiting for? And another odd thing, Edward hasn't been here. Why is he not here, I do not know but my cousin Bella is getting rather angry that he isn't here. This entire week she has been staring at the Cullens table looking for Edward and yet he still hasn't shown up. I wonder if he's going okay.

 **Day 1 (Tuesday) without Edward-**

Bella and I were sitting on top of her truck's hood, Bella had an open book on her lap as for I, I'm listening to music. My attention suddenly went to the cars that were arriving and parking, one in particular. I saw Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie coming out of a red convertible. And once again Edward hasn't shown up, I was beginning to feel worried. Emmett and I made eye contact, he waves at me and I wave back. Jasper did the same and the girls smiled at me which I gladly returned.

Suddenly a piece of paper landed on my lap. I turned around and saw Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric kicking a soccer ball around. They waved at Bella and me to join them, Bella smiled declining and returned her attention to the Cullens, who were by their car. Mike and the others turned to me and waited for my response. I wasn't going to leave Bella here all alone since I know how that feels. I too declined and went to my phone.

Embry and I have been texting a lot recently. I know he feels a certain way for me but I don't know how I feel about him, yet. I mean he's a great guy and all but I feel like whatever we have, it's going to fast? Or is it just me?

 **Lunchtime;**

Bella and I sit with Jessica and Angela, who were busy watching youtube videos on their phones. I was reading a book 'Breath: A Ghost Story' by Cliff McNish. I glanced up at Bella who once again is staring at the Cullen's table. I lightly kicked her seat and she turns to me. I raised my eyebrow at her and she shakes her head, returning to her iPod.

"You know you could always talk to them and asked," I whispered to Bella, she looks at me as if I was crazy. I smiled at her and returned to my book.

In chem class, Emmett and I talked but not once has the topic about Edward came up. And honestly, I wasn't going to bring it if he doesn't. I just want to give them some privacy because lord knows they don't have any here.

And in history class, Jasper and I still talk to each other and just like Emmett, Edward's name wasn't brought up. I have a feeling that they're actually waiting for me to bring Edward up. I don't know why but I feel like they want to tell me something but they cannot. Well, hopefully, I can gain their trust in the future.

After school, I went to hang out with Embry, Jake, Quil. Bella went out with Jessica and Angela somewhere. I didn't want to leave Bella alone but I already promised the boys I was going to hang out with them. Since I forgot out our movie night on Monday night.

 **Day 2 (Wednesday) without Edward-**

Bella and I were in the girl restroom. I was using one of the stalls and when I came out, I wasn't expecting this showdown. Rosalie and Alice were behind Bella, studying her. Rosalie was staring at Bella with chillingly cold eyes, however, Alice was staring at her with curiosity. I walk in front of Bella, shielding her from them. Rosalie's cold stare softens once she looks at me and Alice smiles. Bella stays behind me as I wash my hands. Once I finished I grabbed Bella's left arm and walked out.

Going to our class, I began to laugh while Bella was staring at me like I was insane.

"Omg, that was weird," I said laughing and Bella frowns,

"I don't think they like me," Bella said making me stop laughing.

"Hey, who cares if they like you or not. Not everyone will love you or hate you. You just gotta be true to yourself and those who like you for who you are, they're keepers," I tell Bella smiling and she smiles at me.

 **Day 3 (Thursday) without Edward;**

Bella and I were out in the front yard of the parking lot, l was hanging out with our friends; Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric. I was listening to the song 'End of all days' by Thirty Seconds to Mars. I glanced at an expensive car, a red M3 BMW, Rosalie's car as it drives past us. Just like before, only four Cullens, no Edward. I don't know why it bothers me that he isn't showing up. Why don't I just ask about him since it's bothering so much not knowing if he well or not? I mean I rarely speak to him and yet I feel this weird and strange connection to him and the others. I'm constantly worrying about them. Whenever they're near I feel at peace. When I see them it's like my whole day is perfect. Why do I feel like this? Is there something going on and I don't know? Why is his family so important to me? Why?

 **Lunchtime;**

Like any other day, we're here sitting down at our table far away from the Cullens. And yet again, Bella keeps looking over there. Does she feel a certain way towards them? Or is it only curiosity that is pulling her to them?

"You know if I was them, I would be annoyed with the constant staring, Bells" Bella turns me embarrassed. She looks down and sighs, I raised my eyebrow at her. She looks up,

"It's... it's just so weird he hasn't been here"

"Maybe he's sick or something," I tell her glancing back at the Cullen's table. It's always the same with them. They get the same thing every single day and every single time they don't even touch their food. They pay for it yet they don't eat it.

Maybe I should just go over there and talk to them. Sighing I got up and turned to Bella.

"Wait here," I said. Bella looks at me confused as I start walking towards the Cullen's table. The cafeteria quiets down and stares at me walking bravely to their table. I stopped in front of them, smiling.

"Hey guys," I said and they're staring at me with curiosity and amusement.

"Hello MaryAnne, how are you?" Sweet Alice asked, smiling and I smiled back at her.

"Fine thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"Great," She said with a little too much excitement. I softly laugh at her, she's so adorable.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked and they all smiled. Rosalie puts down her legs which were on Edward's seat. I sat down ignoring the staring and whispers that were going around.

"Soo?" Jasper began and we looked at him.

"What brings you to our side of the cafeteria?" He asked and I smiled.

"Well last time I checked the whole cafeteria belong to no one in particular," I said making them laugh.

"Well you should check again, sweetheart," Jasper said smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"Or maybe you should double check," I said smiling. I looked around with the students staring at us.

"why don't you socialize with the others?" I said making them frown a little.

"They think we're too weird," Alice said sadly.

"Well you guys are kinda weird," I said making them frown.

"But hey who isn't weird in their own ways. And besides, why should you care if they think you're weird or not? I bet they're missing out not having you guys as friends," I said smiling, that got them to smile.

"You're our friend, right?" Alice asked and I stare at her. She's asking if I'm there friend, how adorable.

"Of course I am," I smiled at them. Poor them they shouldn't have to ask that. I turn to Emmett,

"Hey so on Monday, since we don't have chem class want to hang out?" I asked Emmett who looks shocked.

"Only if that's okay with you and your parents," I said and Emmett smiles.

"Hells yeah that's fine"

I turn to Rosalie,

"Want to come with us? I don't want you to think I'm trying to steal him from you because I know that impossible because well you're very beautiful and I am nothing compare to you and if Emmett does break up with you he's just one idiot for letting you go because common you're so beautiful like a goddess and I know-"

While I was rambling on and on, Rosalie laughs, shocking us all. I am 100% sure this is the first time anyone heard her laugh out so freely and so beautifully.

"MaryAnne," Rosalie said breaking me out of the trance I was in. I look at her.

"Yes?" I asked Rosalie who was smiling at me.

"I know you're not trying to steal him from me. I know you guys only care for each other like friends so I am not worried. Besides, I know if you wanted to steal him you can but I wouldn't let you," She said making me frown a little. I stare at her confused. Why would I ever take someone's partner? I would never get in the way of someone's relationship.

"And yeah I'll go with you guy," I smiled at her.

"Good, so it's all set up"

"Hey, it's not fair," Alice said making us look at her, she was frowning.

"I want to hang out with you too"

"Well you have the field trip on Monday and we don't-"

"We don't have to go," Jasper suddenly said making me frown.

"No. How about this. We can all hang out after school on Monday. So that Alice and Jasper don't have to skip out on their field trip," I said. I didn't want them to miss the trip just so we can hang out.

"But we'll still hang out right?" Emmett said making me smile.

"Yeah, we are," He nods happily. Since we're all talking about hanging out, perhaps someone will join us. This was a perfect time bring up Edward.

"Since we're going to hang out on Monday, will Edward be there to hang out with us?" I asked. They all shared a look and I couldn't tell what they were saying. It went silent for a second until,

"Mmm, yeah I think he will," Alice said and I look at her, _she thinks?_

"Talking about Mr. I don't have to come to school, where is he?" I asked and once again they all shared a look.

"It's just I'm worried about him. Is he okay? He's been gone for three days and still no Edward" I tell them honestly, I do care for him and I am worried about his health. Their expressions soften,

"I know you worry about him but he's just isn't feeling well right now. So our father told him to stay home but he'll come back soon," Jasper said. I stared at him and nod.

"Can you let him know I said, 'I hope he feels better and that I miss him," Jasper smiled and nod. The bell rang and we got up. I turn around to head towards Bella and the other but was stopped when Rosalie called me.

"MaryAnne," She calls and I turn around.

"Want to walk with us since you and Emmett have chem next?" I stared at her shocked but quickly got over it.

"Yeah let me just get my bag, kay," I said smiling and she nods. I turned around and headed towards my friends who were still sitting down looking shocked, well Jessica looked kinda jealous. I went to get my bag which was next to Bella.

"Edward's sick but he'll be back soon," I whispered to Bella. She frowns but nods.

"I'll see you after school, I'm walking with Emmett and the others," Bella nods and leaves with Angela and the others. I walked back to the Cullens who were patiently waiting for me.

"Ready?" Alice asked making me smiles,

"Yup," I said and we started to walk to class. While we were walking people were staring at us and were whispering things. Emmett and Jasper would glare at some kids who were whispering as if they heard what they were saying.

During our short yet comfortable walk, the Cullens and I were discussing our Monday trip. What are we going to do? Where are we going? Things normal friends talk about and I could tell they were excited. I just hope Edward can join us and since we'll be hanging out after school, perhaps Bella can home along.

 **It's Friday: Is he finally here?**

Fork's weather is so wet and cloudy, I liked this type of weather but in my state of mind right about now isn't doing so well. Coping with the death of my parents, moving to another town, trying to restart my whole life I feel like the gloomy weather isn't healthy for me. Whether it be emotionally or mentally, gloomy weather isn't a good thing for a stressed-out teenager, who lost a lot in a short span of a month. But it doesn't matter if I live in a gloomy town or a sunny one, this feeling will never go away. I'll always feel this way and I am trying to cope with it along with my other issues.

Friday morning, I was waiting for Bella in the kitchen. She came down the stairs and stopped to look at me. She looked up and down trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Are you okay?" She asked coming in front of me. She puts her hand on my forehead and frowns.

"You're burning up. Stay home." She said but I shook my head and got up.

"Nah I have a history test and my English paper is due today. So no, I won't be staying home today," Bella frowns.

"MaryAnne you're burning up, it's freezing outside, and I am pretty sure if you talk to your History teacher, you can make it up later"

"Bella, I don't get special treatment like the Cullens and besides I feel well enough to be able to go to school." Bella sighs and opens her mouth but I bet her to it,

"Please don't make me stay home, I don't want too," I said doing my best puppy face. After a few minutes, Bella sighs but smiles.

"If you don't feel good any time of the day you go straight home, okay," She said pointing her finger at me and I hug her.

"Thanks, momma bear," I said and Bella laughs and pulls away.

"Common we should head out already," I nod and went to go pick up my school bag.

"Dad, we're heading out," Bella shuts out to an empty house. Doesn't she know that uncle Charlie left about 30 minutes ago? We stepped outside and it was freezing cold. It was lightly raining outside, the ground was full of puddles, some were frozen. I shiver and wraps my coat tighter.

"Great," Bella whispers, hugging her coat tighter. Uncle Charlie pulls in the driveway with Bella's truck, Bella looks confused as to why her father had her truck.

"Dad, I can perfect drive MaryAnne and myself to school safe," Bella said to her father as we head towards him. Uncle Charlie comes out the truck and looks at us. We walk down the steps, with Bella in front of me, I stopped midway and looked back into the forest. I don't know why but I thought I felt someone staring directly at us.

"You okay, Bells?" Uncle Charlie said breaking me from my thoughts. I turned around and saw Bella flat on her ass. Uncle Charlie helps Bella get up as I go over there.

"Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated," Bella said. Uncle Charlie chuckles and I smiled.

"That's why I got your new tires," He said and we look at the truck, and there they were four brand new tires. I smiled at my uncle, he's doing such a great job at this. I turn to Bella who looks extremely touched by his actions.

"The other ones were nearly bald"

"You got me new tires. No one's ever done that before," Bella said making me and uncle Charlie look at her confused. Of course, they haven't done that since this is her first car. Why doesn't she just say thank you like a normal person?

"I mean... nothing," Bella said and uncle Charlie clearly doesn't understand what she was trying to say, he turns to his Cruiser and sighs.

"Well girls, I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal..." Uncle Charlie said making Bella and I look at her in shock.

 **"What?"**

" _An animal?_ "

Bella and I asked. Uncle Charlie looks away for a little and looks bad at us.

"You're not in Phoenix nor in California anymore, girls. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I'd lend a hand"

I smiled at him and Bella nods. I went to kiss his cheek and hugged him.

"Chief Swan to the recuse," I said making him looks down embarrassed. Bella looks at her dad concerned.

"Be careful," Uncle Charlie looks at her,

"Always am"

Bella nods and gets in her truck before I go leave his side he pulls in.

"You're burning up, Annie. You should stay at home"

"I already told her but you know how she is, doesn't want too," Bella said making uncle Charlie frown and I roll my eyes.

"I got an important history test and English paper due today, so I am not staying home," I said crossing my arms. I hear Bella sigh and uncle Charlie frowns more.

"Annie if you don't feel well, please come home. I don't want you to get worst, okay"

I look at uncle Charlie and smile a little. He is trying to do his best to raise Bella and me. I still wonder, does he still feel guilty for the death of my parents? Does he blame himself for not being there and tried to help my mother? What is he thinking? Just like my parents he doesn't talk nor show any emotions so it's hard for me to know what's going on with him. Poor Charlie, he's suffering all alone, keeping it all locked up and yet he stills here fighting crime. I hugged him, surprising him.

"Don't worry, I'll come home if I don't feel well okay," I said as I pulled away from him. Uncle Charlie smiled and nods. I get inside the truck and Bella pulls out the driveway. But before she fully leaves she stops and looks over at her father. They shared some weird look.

"And thank you... for the tires," Uncle Charlie nods, not really knowing what to do in this situation. I covered up a laugh, Bella starts to drive off, leaving uncle Charlie watching us leave.

During school I wasn't feeling all too well, my head was pounding and my stomach was hurting. But I was able to make it through the day without having to go to the nurse's offices or go home. Which I was happy about. Halfway through chem class, Bella texted me that her mysterious bio partner suddenly appears. When I met her at her locker, she wasn't all too happy. She explained to me, what happened during her and Edward's little encounter and I could only say one word, _strange_.

Well, strange perfectly sums up the Cullen's siblings. They don't talk to the other students, they don't eat during lunchtime, I don't even know if they even eat at all. One thing that I find rather strange is the way they behave and the way the talk. Their behavior isn't like normal kids these days. They act way to properly and talk like they aren't from this time. Every single time they talk it's like they have an accent from another time. I don't say anything because I don't know them like that nor is it any of my business. But I am curious about them.

Midday was when it finally stopped raining, but the downside of it all is that the parking lot is full of water and patch of black ice. Making it difficult for drivers especially for those who have old tires. Bella and I were walking towards her truck while she was carefully navigating her way through the icy puddles. Trying really hard to not fall down or get her shoes wet. And like always, once we reach her truck she looks across the lot and I follow suit.

The Cullen's were standing by their car already staring at us. Edward standing by his silver Volvo with Jasper and Alice. I made eye contact with Alice, who was smiling at me. Suddenly she frowns, she then looks toward the sound of a high pitched screech, that rapidly grows louder and louder.

I turn to see a Van, sliding on the ice, carelessly out of control, heading directly at Bella and me. It was as if time itself slowed down and I could see everything clearly. I turn to stare at Bella who looked horrified, all I knew was that she wasn't going to die not yet not today. With all the strength I could muster up at that moment, I pushed Bella out the way knocking her on the ground. I don't know if I pushed her far enough I wasn't exactly paying attention.

As I shoved Bella away, I could hear screaming, people shouting my name but all I could concentrate was on the moving van right in front of me. The one that was coming straight at me with no mercy whatsoever. At that moment I wasn't thinking about the pain I would feel as the van would crush me like a watermelon falling to the ground. Nor the grief Uncle Charlie would once again feel. Nor would I know of Bella's loneliness and depression. Nor did I think about how would Tyler feel after finding out he killed one of his classmate, one of his friends. All I was thinking was that I would finally be at peace with my parents. That we can finally be a family once again. The van crushing me didn't seem so bad once I thought about my dead parents. The van was about to crush me and with one final last breathe, I closed my eyes and waited for my end to come.

Instead of feeling unimaginable pain or feeling like I was on fire, I felt the exact opposite. I felt something stonecold, hard like a rock, something was pinning down to the ground. Feeling a little confused about how death really feels, I opened my eyes and what I saw was something I wasn't expecting. Edward was on top of me staring at me with almost a horror face and a pained one.

His expression was as if he knew what I was thinking right before the van was about to crush me. His eyes were filled with so many emotions, was it possible that someone can have that many showing all at once? Guilt, pain, sadness, anger, worry, bitterness, and sorrow were reflecting from his eyes.

It seemed like we both stared at one another for a long time but it was just a few seconds. Without warning, time itself came back to its usual self. Several things happened; the van crushed Bella's truck causing it to spin around. Once again the van comes straight at me and Edward. Then unexpectedly, Edward stops the van with his bare hand, creating a deep dent in the side of the van's body. It stops a foot away from me. Literally, not metaphorically or any other way, but LITERALLY Edward pushes the van away. He pushed it as if it was nothing as if he really didn't just stop a full speedying van with his bare hands.

I turn to looks at Edward, who was busy staring at his hand that was still in the van's body. The silence was killing me. Edward wasn't or didn't want to turn to me. I was trying to absorb what just happened. I couldn't... what in the name of everything just happened?

Edward slowly turns to me and once again his eyes reflected the same emotions as before. He glances over my shoulder and his eyes widen some more. I follow suit. Bella was laying on the ground, mouth and eye's wide open, staring at us shocked. She was about to speak up but the screaming begin, more yelling, calls for help. People came to Tyler's aid, running towards Bella, Edward, and i. I see the onion on the ground, smashed as I would have been if it wasn't for Edward. Edward quickly lets go of me and leaves as everyone sweeps in. Mike runs to Bella helping her up and Eric came to my aid. Eric puts both of his hands on the sides of my face and looks at me up and down.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? MaryAnne?" Eric asked me. But I couldn't actually speak up, all I did was give a nod. Taking his hands off my face I turn to the Cullens. They were staring at me with horror, guilt, shame, and... pain?

 **Hospital: Dr. Cullen**

The way to the hospital, Bella was holding my hand, constantly asking if I was okay, am I feeling better, or if I am hurt? All I could do was nodded. I mean I was about to get crushed by a van and I wanted it to happened. Am I crazy? Why would anyone want to die? Why in that moment all I was thinking about dying? Why would I even think of such ideas like that? But what scared me the most was why was I feeling angry at Edward, when he was the one who saved me? And I knew the answer to it, I wanted to be with my parents, but I will not accept the fact that I wanted to die. I will not accept it no matter what.

Once we got to the hospital they placed, Bella, Tyler, and I in one big room to check up on. They took us to take some x-rays and other things that were important. The entire time I didn't utter a word, I just nod yes or shook my head no when they asked me a question but other than that I didn't say anything.

Was I still in shock? Perhaps, I mean not every day you see an average teenage boy stop a moving van with his bare hands, live through it and tell about it. Wait, tell about it? What if this was his secret that he's been hiding all along? What if he just accidentally mistakenly showed his secret, was that why his siblings were scared? Not because of mine and Bella's safety but because Edward accidentally showed us his true self. What if because he showed his true self, he'll get in trouble? Will they come after us because we know? Will they hurt me and Bella? Uncle Charlie? Are we even save anymore? Should we leave?

Suddenly something or someone was shaking my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and woah, when did uncle Charlie get here? Uncle Charlie, Bella, and some really handsome, God looking man were there. Based on the white lad doctor coat, I say he's some kind of doctor. There was something familiar about him that I couldn't place. He had blonde hair that was pulled back, pale skin tone, kind face, and bright golden... wait golden eyes? There was only a few who had golden eyes like those and it so happens that one boy with golden eyes saved me today.

"MaryAnne?" Uncle Charlie said walking towards me.

I wasn't paying attention to him or to anyone else besides the doctor with those golden eyes. He was staring at me and for the love of god, I could not understand his emotions. It was as if they were all over the place as if he was feeling so many all at once. His eyes locked with mine and I swear his eyes turned pitch black for a second. He quickly blinks turning his eyes back to gold, but not like before this time it was a dark gold. What happened to his bright golden eyes?

"MaryAnne, this is Dr. Cullen"

"Edward's father," Bella speaks up. Dr. Cullen looks down at his chart-making me sort of frown. Bella gets down from her gurney and comes next to me. Standing in front of me, frowning and then she turns to Dr. Cullen.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella asked Dr. Cullen. He looks up from the chart, looks at me then frowns. He took a step forward but I scoot away from him. I think he understood what I was doing so he stops, full on frowning. Dark gold eyes reflect the pain and heavily sadness, but why and for who? Dr. Cullen turns to uncle Charlie.

"Her x-rays show no indication of concussion but I received information that she hasn't talk. Perhaps we should keep-"

"I-i'm f-fine," I weakly said. Bella turns to me and frowns.

"Maybe you should stay-"

"I said I'm fine!" I said a little louder than I indicated. I sighed when I saw their faces.

"I just want to go home, take a nice hot shower and go to sleep... Can we leave now?" I asked turning to Dr. Cullen, who didn't believe that I was doing alright. I mean today just added more unnecessary things I had to cope with. First the death of my parents, moving to a small, boring, and old town, my heads been pounding for two whole days, stomach been killing me, I was about to die by a van, a teenage boy who I hasn't seen in almost a week comes back just in time to save my sorry ass, stopping a fucken van, a huge as van with his freaken bare hands, and on top of that I think I could possible me in danger because I saw some shit I shouldn't. Any more unexpectedly shit happens and I don't think I could cope as easy.

"Yeah you can leave," I quickly got off the gurney to quickly, causing everything to spin around and I fell on Bella.

"Woah," Uncle Charlie said coming to help me.

"Maybe you should stay"

"No. I want to go home... please"

It was quiet for a few seconds, Uncle Charlie then sighs and looks over at Dr. Cullen who was staring at me.

"If you feel any dizziness or nauseous come back to the hospital"

We both stared at one another. As I was staring into his eyes I thought I saw his eyes turn black once again. But this time I was the one who blinked.

"Promise me, _MaryAnne_ "

The way he said my name, it was as if he was singing it just for me. As though it was just him and I in the room. At that moment I felt something I never felt before, something I myself cannot describe nor could I explain but this feeling was one I would never experience if it wasn't for him. Shaking my head I turn to him.

"Yeah," He takes a few more seconds staring at me when he smiles.

"Good, you may leave"

With that, he turns away and attends Tyler. Bella and I walked pass Dr. Cullen. Before I left the room, I made eye contact with Dr. Cullen but he quickly looks away. We walked for a few seconds until uncle Charlie turns around and looks at Bella.

"I just have to sign some paperwork. You better call your mother," He said making Bella go stiff next to me.

"You told her?!" He shrugs and Bells lets go of me, getting her phone from her back pocket.

"She's probably freaking out," She said before she hurries off. Uncle Charlie and I stare at her leave then he looks at me.

"I'm just going to sit here and wait for either of you to come back"'

"Good, sit and stay. I'll be back soon," He said. Before he left he helped me sit down. I sat back and closed my eyes. Minutes passed by and I wasn't feeling well. Opening my eyes I see that neither Uncle Charlie or Bells came back. I sighed but got up, my best bet would be finding Bella since I didn't know where uncle Charlie left too.

I walked not far from where I was sitting at. I see Bella and Edward arguing about something. Rosalie and her father, Dr. Cullen were on the other side of the hallway. They stared at me, Rosalie had a sad and worried expression while Dr. Cullens were curiosity.

Suddenly Bella passed me, leaving me there. Edwards goes to his family but stops and turns to me. He looks at me sadly, guilty and somewhat with anger. I stepped forward wanting to thank him but I quickly stopped.

I started to think about my family, how I could have been with them and not here. I could have been with my father and my mother up in heaven not here in this rather depressing hell. If it wasn't for him I would have been with my dear lovely family. He ruined it for me, he ruined my only chance of being with them without physically harming myself. Without taking the easy yet unholy way out.

While these thoughts racing through my mind I didn't see the horror expression Edward was giving me. I didn't see how his eyes welled up with tears that didn't fall. I didn't see his expression of pure agony, guilt, pain, and sorrow. Nor did I see the confusion of Rosalie and of Dr. Cullens.

Thinking of my parents only, I came back to reality. How could I think like that? I should be thankful and happy that I was given another chance. Fearing my mind and my thoughts, I stared at Edward but didn't fully paid attention to him. I quickly turned around and left.

During our car ride, it was silent and awkward, no one talked no sound could be heard coming out from us. When we got home we all went straight to our bedroom, that night I didn't go to sleep. I feared that if I fell asleep I would dream of something I shouldn't have or I about the accident.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Weekend:**

This weekend it was strange and awkward, Bella and I didn't talk about what happened. Well, she told me what she saw and her opinions, but honestly I didn't know what I saw. I still haven't completely absorbed everything nor do I want too. This event has made me go insane. I don't know what is real or what is fake. I still have nightmares of what could have been if Edward didn't save me. Yet I feel some sort of anger towards him and I don't want too. He saved my life I should be thankful and I am not. I am the worst.

Sunday was a bad day, all day I was in bed not feeling well. My stomach has been hurting a lot lately and I don't know why. Bella was keeping me company in bed the whole day. We were being bums which were alright with me. We listen to music, ate in bed, and we talked about everything and anything. It was as if we were little kids once again, hiding up in my room whenever she would come over.

 **School: Stomach Pain**

Monday morning came and I was dreading it. I wasn't feeling all too well, my stomach was once again hurting me and the most of all I didn't want to be surrounded by people. I didn't want to go and have people treat me like I am broken, no I am not broken I am just... not sure yet but surely not broken.

Bella and I pulled in the parking lot in our usual spot. Coming out of her truck, Bella checks the Cullens who as usual were already staring at us. However this time their stares were intense, almost as if they were afraid of something, or of someone. The bell rang and I turn to Bella.

"See you after school?" I asked her, she looks at Edward and then at me, smiling briefly.

"Yeah see you later, cuz"

As I started to walk towards the school, the Cullens kept their eyes focused on me. I could feel their eyes following my every move, in a way it was creepy. During the day I was trying to avoid Rosalie and Emmett. It worked until lunchtime where we all had it together. Since I was the only one from my group who didn't go to the field trip, I was left all alone.

When three periods ended and we were going into our fourth period, Emmett manages to stop me in the hallway. He stood in front of me not letting me leave his side nor did we talk. It was dead silent, I saw Rosalie a few steps behind Emmett. My heart was beating like crazy, my hands were beginning to sweat and my stomach wasn't helping with this situation.

"You're angry," Emmett suddenly said. I look up at him, shocked, why would he say that? However, he was already staring down at me looking rather sad.

"But I don't know why? Are you mad at Edward for saving you?" He asked seriously. I looked at him angrily, how dare he say that? Yes, it was somewhat true but why would he say that in front of me. Right to my face why would... how could he? I knew it was true, that I was sort of mad at Edward but I wasn't going to accept it nor will I say it out loud.

I stepped back, angry at him. Emmett frowns.

"You, Mr. Cullen do not know me. So don't you come to me and act like you do," I said with eyes welling up. Emmett steps close but I stopped him.

"I don't even know you. I don't know who you are or what-"

I stopped myself. I saw Emmett stiff, still frowning. I didn't understand why I was acting this way, I'm never rude. Emmett hasn't done anything bad towards me and yet here I was behaving rudely toward him and his family.

I didn't say anything but moved past Emmett and Rosalie. I went to my fourth-period class with a lot of questions and no damn bloody answers to any of them.

 **Lunchtime;**

I was walking to the cafeteria when out of the nowhere my stomach began to hurt like hell. I back to the wall, slowly going down while hugging myself, suddenly I felt more pain. There was no one around so I couldn't call for help and I didn't want to scream like a crazy person. So I stayed there on the ground breathing heavily hugging my stomach.

After a few minutes when the pain went away I got up slowly. I stood there for a few more seconds before I went to the restroom a few doors down. I went in and fixed myself before anyone could question me. Once I fixed myself I went to the cafeteria.

I notice that every time I would slightly turn on my left side, I felt a burning sensation. I manage to sit down without any problems. I sat down alone since my friends weren't here. The one thing I was thinking, _only two more classes until it's all over._

However, as I was sitting down the pain was returning. Breathing deeply I tried to calm myself, hoping that will make the pain go away. I placed my head on the table so people wouldn't see my pain face. Feeling eyes on me I looked up and saw Emmett and Rosalie staring at me. Their expression was one I was expecting at all. They were staring at me concerned, worried and slightly... scared? I gave them my best smile I could possibly come up with, trying to reassure them that I was fine. However, it didn't do any good but the opposite.

All of a sudden, the pain increased making me whimpering. Thinking this is a good time to head to the nurse's office. I got up and it wasn't long before everything became dizzy and the last thing I saw was me falling down.

 **Emmett POV:**

Today MaryAnne has been acting strangely, she been avoiding us life the black plague. I understand why she would but I didn't want her to leave us. I liked her, she was the only one that didn't see us differently. During lunch, she was late and she's never late, well not this late. It was almost halfway through lunch and she hasn't entered the cafeteria. When she finally did she wasn't looking so well. She was paler than usual and it looked like she had been crying. While she walks she slightly cringe when stepping on her left side. She made her way towards her table but slow, too slow for her normal speed. Something isn't right here, I can tell something is wrong.

MaryAnne slowly sits down and breathes deeply. I watch closely as MaryAnne puts her head down and you could see her shoulders shake. A few minutes later, MaryAnne looks up with teary waters. She tries to get up but MaryAnne falls to the ground hitting her head on the floor.

And that's when hell breaks loose. Rosalie and I rushed over to MaryAnne as the students call for help. Without even thinking I picked up MaryAnne off the ground and began to walk to our car. Once I head the car, I placed MaryAnne on my lap. Rose turns on the car. Since we had Rosalie's car we speed down the roads. Rose was going way over the speed limit. I checked on MaryAnne and her temperature skyrocket,

 **"She's burning up. Rose drive faster"** I screamed at my girlfriend, I was scared of my new friend's health. Not even caring for the speed limit, Rose went 150 mph. Once we were here in the hospital parking lot, Rose didn't park the car she pulled up at the entrance and I rushed inside screaming like a wild man.

 **"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! CARLISLE! WHERE'S CARLISLE?"** I screamed out, Carlisle came from the corner running towards us. I handed him MaryAnne...

 **"What happened?"** He screamed at us, looking rather angry and worried.

"Don't know she fainted in school," Rosalie said, however, Carlisle didn't pay attention to her.

 **"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE GET ME A DAMN BED!"** Carlisle yelled out and just like that the employees got to work. We watched Carlisle wheeled MaryAnne down the hall. Since we couldn't do anything for right now we all went to sit down. Rosalie went to contact Chief Swan and tell him what happened. She also went to call Alice and the other, letting them know what was happening. Not even ten minutes passed by, Chief Swan came rushing in. Looking around scared,

"Chief Swan," I said walking towards him, he turns to me and starts to walk.

"Hello, my name is Emmett Cullen. I was the one who brought MaryAnne here"

"What happened?"

Rosalie comes in and spoke up.

"MaryAnne fainted during lunch time and hit her head on the floor. My father, Dr. Cullen is with her right now," Chief Swan looks relieved to hear that,

"Good, good... she's in good hands then"

Chief Swan goes to sit down, waiting for any news. Ten more minutes, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward all come rushing in looking scared and worried. Bella comes straight to us,

 **"What the hell happened? Is she okay? Where is she? Where's MARYANNE?"** Bella comes demanding answers, she was already crying. Chief Swan goes to her and hugs her and she hugs back. After a few seconds, she pulls away and stared at us.

"MaryAnne fainted"

"If she just fainted than why are we still here waiting for some news?" Jasper asked slightly confused and angry, Bella nods.

"She hit her head when she fell down," Bella covers her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. We all stood there, wondering what is wrong with her. Suddenly Bella gasped and looks at her father.

"Her stomach," She said making us all confused. What does that have to do with the situation?

"She has been complaining that her stomach has been hurting lately," Bella said making sense.

"Yeah, before she fainted she was holding her stomach," Rose said coming into the discussion. Bella looks at her warily then looks at her father. Chief Swan sighs,

"Don't worry Dr. Cullen's with her," Chief Swan said trying to make Bella feel better. She nods and takes her father to sit down. We all followed suit and sat down. We waited for any kind of news regarding MaryAnne.

At that moment, time itself became our worst enemy. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and hours felt like days. We all waited for hours in this damn lobby without any information about her. Was she okay, what the hell happen and what in the world is taking Carlisle so damn long?

I looked over at Bella and her father, Bella was trying not to close her eyes. She looked drained from all the crying from earlier and I knew she cared about MaryAnne as much as MaryAnne cares for Bella. Chief Swan, well he didn't look so well. He hasn't taken his eyes away from those double doors they took MaryAnne. I didn't know what was going in his mind but I knew it wasn't anything good.

 _"Amelia, please. I beg of you don't take her so soon,"_ I heard chief Swan whispered. My siblings and I turned to each other. I knew they heard him. We knew little about the Swan's sibling. There are whispers about what happened to MaryAnne's parents. We heard that her parents were some kind of a power couple here in Forks, the perfect couple. Her mother, Amelia and Chief Swan were adopted siblings but acted like real siblings. And from what I heard they were inseparable when they were younger, however, they haven't talked for a long time. Apparently, a few years ago Chief Swan and Amelia had a nasty fight and well, haven't talked since then. No one knows exactly what it was about but it ruined their relationship. I don't know understand how MaryAnne can be so happy going, with everything that has happened to her. She lost not one but both parents lost everything once again, moved to a small town, almost died three days ago and yet she acts like nothing is wrong.

If there is actually a god out there, please hear me. Help her, protect her, heal her, she doesn't deserve this... not again.

As if my prayers were answered, Carlisle comes out and walks towards us. Seeing Carlisle Chief Swan quickly got up and walks to him. We followed right behind. Carlisle sighs and turns to Chief Swan. Sensing that Chief Swan wasn't feeling any better with the silence, Carlisle spoke up.

"She just came out of surgery-"

 **"What the hell you mean, surgery?"** Chief Swan shouts.

"Charlie, MaryAnne has an inflamed appendix-"

It was as if someone slapped Chief Swan across the face. Bella cried some more, leaning on Edward.

"She g-going to be o-okay?" He asked, his eyes were welling up.

"Yes, we manage to get take out the appendix before it burst"

Chief Swan nods and looks over Carlisle's shoulder.

"I'm afraid you cannot see her now"

 **"What?"** Bella shouted Carlisle looks at her with a sad look.

"I'm sorry but she needs to recover, however, you can come back tomorrow"

Bella shakes her head and looks at her father,

"No dad we can't. MaryAnne is going to need us when she wakes up. She's going to need us!"

She turns to Carlisle,

"She can't stand the hospital. If she wakes up and doesn't know any faces she doesn't recognize she'll have a full-on panic attack. It happened before and it was bad, we... I can't let that happened"

I frowned, MaryAnne gets panic attacks? Charlie sighs and looks at Bella then at Carlisle. Carlisle was having an inner battle with himself,

"I'll stay the night"

We all look at Bella, who looks determined,

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen but we're MaryAnne's family, she's all we have left and I won't leave her here all by herself. She wouldn't do that with either of us. So I'm staying," Bella said putting her foot down, Carlisle smiled at her,

"Of course you wouldn't. But I'm afraid you'll have to be 18 years or older to stay for the night. Hospital rules"

Bella looks angry, she was about to say something until Rosalie speaks up.

"I'm 18, I can stay," She said making everyone stare at her, surprised. Carlisle sighs and was about to deny it.

"Rosalie-"

"Please, Dr. Cullen let her stay. MaryAnne knows Rosalie, trust me it's better if she wakes up knowing someone than a complete stranger. And besides, MaryAnne likes her," Bella speaks up completely surprise us. She's taking Rosalie side even though how she behaviors towards her. Carlisle turns to Chief Swan,

"Are you okay with that?"

Chief Swan turns to look at Rosalie, who nods, he then turns to Bella. She looks at him and nods. Chief Swan sighs and turns to Carlisle, nodding.

"Only if you're okay with it, Dr. Cullen," Carlisle smiles and nods,

"That's fine. I shouldn't be doing this but, you can see her for a little while," Carlisle said but Chief Swan shook his head and we frown. He turns to us,

"You guys can go in and see her. You're here friends right?"

We smiled at him, we really appreciate it. We nod and followed Carlisle to her room. On our way there, Carlisle wasn't looking so well.

"You okay?" I asked he turns to me with dark golden eyes.

"I'll be okay," He said as we entered MaryAnne's room. It was strange seeing her like this, normally she's like Alice, all happy and smiling or she's like Rose, with a bitch-face. And now she's on this hospital bed looking so miserable. Carlisle walks to her and gently moves a piece of her hair back. He laughs softly but bitterly.

"We're here once again," he whispers. After a few seconds, he turns and stares at us. I felt bad for the both of them, is life ever going to be fair for them?

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Carlisle said sadly smiling,

"Yeah, very beautiful," Rosalie said. Carlisle turns to MaryAnne once again and stares at her for a few more seconds. He then turns to us and sighs.

"I have other patients tonight but I'll come and check on her constantly. Rose, you know what to do, call me if anything happens. I won't be too far from here okay." Rosalie nods fulling understanding. Carlisle turns to MaryAnne and sighs,

"You'll be okay," He whispers to her. With one last look, we walked out. We headed toward the lobby where Bella and Chief Swan were waiting. Chief Swan walks towards us, stops and looks at me.

"I heard what you did for my MaryAnne..."

Chief Swan stretches out his hand out for me. I grabbed it and Chief Swan places his other hand on top of mine.

"You saved her life, she would have been in more trouble if you didn't take action right away," His hold tightens a little.

"Thank you, son" I stared at him, touched that he would call me that. Having his approval meant a lot especially coming from MaryAnne's family.

"My pleasure, sir. Like Bella said, MaryAnne would have done the same," Chief Swan laughs while he pulls his hands away.

"Yeah, she would... just like her mother," He sighs and looks behind me. Chief Swan clears his throat,

"If you excuse me, I gotta go see my little girl"

We moved to the side and let Chief Swan passed. Bella steps close and stares at me with a smile,

"Thank you, Emmett. Thank you so much," She said before she follows her father to Maryanne's room. We watched them go, no one said anything. I mean how what can you say? MaryAnne has a family who really cares for her. I should feel glad yet I can't help feeling sad.

"Let's go home, Esme is waiting for us," Alice said, pulling me away from my sad thoughts. I look at her and nod. With one last look, I glance at MaryAnne's way and leave. Wondering, will she ever know? And if she does, will she ever be the same again?


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle's POV:

I can't believe it, she's finally here after all this time, after all the waiting I've done, my mate is finally here. She's just as beautiful as I remembered her too be and just as beautiful as the first time we saw her. Even after all this time, she looks exactly the same from the last time we saw her. The last time I saw her was the worst day of my life. I was minutes away from telling her I love her, minutes away from asking her to marry me, minutes away from asking if she'll be mine forever. However, that never happened instead of seeing her standing outside her home, waiting for me as usual. I came to see her once lovely home in anger flames destroying the house. Immediately I ran towards her house, knocking down everything in my path, trying to get to her. I screamed her name over and over again, and like I feared no response. I ran to her room and there she was laying on the floor with a large piece of the ceiling on top of her. The house burning around her and she was right in the middle. I quickly pick her up and ran out of the burning house. I gently her on the floor and tried my best to revive her. After multiple attempts, I knew she wasn't going to come back. She was gone and I was too late. For hours I held her to me, asking to please wake up, asking her for her forgiveness, asking her to not hate me. And eventually I asked for her to move on, I asked her to let go and to find peace. I didn't want her pure soul to stay here. All I wanted was for her to be happy and safe.

After all the suffering, after all the tormenting thoughts, after believing she's finally found peace, and after being so close to accepting her death, so close to letting her go. She's right here, laying on this hospital bed fresh out of surgery. Is life ever going to let her find peace? She's gone through so much in her last life and in this life can't she finally be happy? Why can't we all just be in peace for once? But I'll admit this, I am happy that she's here. I'm happy that she's alive she may be broken, but I'll help to fix her. I once made her a promise to always be there for her and that's what I'm gonna do. I'll help her and if she doesn't need my help, I'll stay in the shadows and look after her. What she doesn't know can't harm her.

"Carlisle" Rosalie's soft voice broke me from my thoughts.

I turn to her and she was giving me a sad smile. Rosalie and Mary, that was her name back then, they were good friends. For the first time, Rosalie was comfortable around humans, she accepted them to be around us, for the first time Rosalie could smile without faking it. But when I brought Mary's dead body to the house and buried her by the river stream, everything changed for us. Mary's death was hard on all of us but especially on Rosalie. Rosalie's cold heart never felt the warmth of another human presence, she distances herself from any human who tried to be with us, she turned her grief into hatred. She lost her best friend, her mother figure, her sister and she lost the one human that could make her feel normal. She lost the hope she had in being, in feeling like she was an ordinary person. When Mary died Rosalie loved and hope died with her.

"Alice just called saying that Chief Swan and Bella were on their way here," she said.

I turn to MaryAnne's still figure. She hasn't moved since the surgery. There wasn't anything wrong but we had to give her heavy drugs. When she wakes up she'll be uncomfortable and in some pain.

"I know you don't want to leave her Carlisle, but we can't-"

"I know," I said sternly cutting of Rosalie. Sighing I turn to Rosalie and she was frowning looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, it's just..." I turn to look at MaryAnne again.

Rosalie walks to me and holds my hand. She squeezes my hand in an attempt to comfort me. I turn to her and offered her a small smile. Rosalie smiles back and we both turn to MaryAnne.

"I know. I still can't believe it's really her. It feels like just yesterday we..."

Rosalie didn't finish her sentence but she didn't have too. I knew what she meant. And she's right, it does feel like just yesterday we buried her body. But that was a long time ago, this was now. And I swear I'll won't let her go, this time I won't let anything take her from me. I turn to Rosalie.

"I'll go and you stay. They only think that you stayed here"I tell her.

"Alright, I'll be home soon," she says and I nodded. I went to MaryAnne and kissed the top of her head. Closing my eyes I took in her sweet vanilla scent.

"You'll be alright, I promise" I whispered to her.

Pulling away from her I stared at her one last time before leaving her room. Gently closing the door behind me I sighed deeply. She may never remember who I am but that doesn't mean we can't make new memories together.

MaryAnne's POV:

Darkness, that's all I was seeing. I couldn't feel anything nor could I see. Everything around me was dark. I didn't know where I was or if I was heading in the right direction. It felt like I've been walking for days, perhaps it only been a few seconds but it felt like it's been days. In the midst of it all, there was this faint voice I couldn't understand what it was saying. So I decided to follow it maybe this was a bad idea but my gut was screaming at me to stay but my heart pulled me towards it. As I began to walk towards the voice slowly but surely light began to grow. It grew as I walked towards the voice and just like the light the voice grew. Suddenly I was in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but trees and forest. Confused I looked around but abruptly stopped. Standing in front of me was another me. She looked identical to me. The same brown eyes, the same long wavy dark brown hair, same height, same body shape, same everything. However, her eyes seemed to have known much more than I did, her eyes shown wisdom and guilt. She was standing there staring at me, offering me a sorrowful smile. While raising her hand she pointed at something, she said something that I didn't quite catch before she disappeared into thin air. Confused I turn to see what she pointed at and I wasn't expecting this. Out of the nowhere, there in the middle Carlisle was on the floor hugging someone. His right hand on her head, his left hand on her waist, he was rocking back and forth, mumbling words that I didn't understand. What was he here in my dream or whatever this is?

Slowly I walked towards him and this figure. I couldn't see this person since their face was facing Carlisle's chest. Gradually Carlisle looked up, he stared at me with sorrow, guilty, and pained eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mary. Please forgive me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Carlisle kept on repeating over and over again.

I didn't understand why he was apologizing he hasn't done anything. But before I could question him or see who he held in his arms, he disappeared and my 'mother' appeared where Carlisle was. And like before she had an evil smirk on her face.

"I told you, this is where it ends. This is where it began and this is where it'll end. Like always it'll end the same" my 'mother' said before everything turn black again.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. Trying to regain my vision back, I looked around. I wasn't back home with my parents and I wasn't at uncle Charlie's house so the question is, where am I? Looking at things more clearly I notice I was in a hospital room, how did I get here? Trying to recall what happened that got me admitted to the hospital but nothing came to mind. Then I remember, oh right my stomach.

"MaryAnne?" I heard someone's concerned voice.

I turn to the voice and it was Bella. She was next to me and I didn't even realize she was holding my hand until I looked down. I turn around to see who else was in the room and surprised I had a full house. Uncle Charlie was here which didn't surprise me. He was next sitting on the other side of the bed, he offered me a small smile. I turn again and standing in the middle were two people I didn't expect to be here. Rosalie and Edward standing there staring at me with concerned and worried expression written all over there faces. Lastly, I notice someone standing far away as possible. Looking past Edward's shoulder was the man from my dreams. Dr. Cullen was standing near the door and he wasn't looking all too well. Trying to get up suddenly, I felt pain in my stomach.

 **"FUCK!"** I screamed.

"Woah, calm down" uncle Charlie said bring me back down. I looked down and saw I was in a hospital gown.

 _Well duh, Mary, the last thing you remember was feeling pain in your stomach, you're laying on a hospital bed, they're all staring at you, somehow you're gonna feel pain. Idiot._ I thought to myself and then I heard someone chuckle. Looking up I see Edward covering his chuckle with a cough. I stared at him with my eyebrow raised and he offered me a small smile. Rolling my eyes at him. Since Dr. Cullen was all the way in the back hiding from me, I turn to uncle Charlie.

"So what happened?" I asked and uncle Charlie frown,

"You don't remember kiddo?" he asked. Shaking my head he sighs,

"You had an inflamed appendix-"

"Figures," I said cutting him off.

"Excuse me?" uncle Charlie said confused.

"Well my stomach been hurting and since I know a bad stomach ache wouldn't cause this amount of damage. So something like an inflamed appendix would do the trick" I said shrugging.

"Only you would take this calmly," Bella said sighing. I turned to her and smiled.

"You only live once, darling," I said.

Bella looks at me, I could tell she hasn't slept in days and she has been crying a lot. I offered her a smile which she returned. I turn to uncle Charlie who looks horrible. Just like Bella, I could tell he's been crying, he hasn't slept or ate. I wiped away a fallen tear from his face.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. See I'm awake. Everything will be okay" I said softly to him.

Uncle Charlie grabbed my hand, held it tightly and kissed it. I smiled sadly at him. Poor Charlie, I can't imagine what this did to him. First, he lost his best friend and his sister. I started to remember the last phone call my mother and Charlie had. I was nine years old and it was a late summer night. I woke up hearing my mother yelling downstairs. I thought she was in trouble so I quickly went downstairs to help her. But instead of fulling going into the living room, I stayed behind. I heard my mother telling uncle Charlie that she hated him, that she didn't care if she never sees him again. My mother threw her phone across the room. I went into the living room to calm my hysterical mother but instead, she turned to me and screamed at me. For the first time ever and the only time, she yelled at me to leave her alone, screamed at me to go upstairs and to lock the door. And that's what I did, being so young I fear my mother. I ran crying to my room and I locked it. But before running upstairs I grabbed the house phone. Locking my door, I went under the bed just like uncle Charlie taught me. He told me if I ever get into trouble and I was home alone. I had to get the house phone, go upstairs and to lock my bedroom door, put something heavy so they intruder wouldn't get inside my room, and hide under my bed. I dialed uncle Charlie's number because he was a police officer and he'll help me. I dialed him but he never answers. I continue to dial him but he never answered. I didn't know my father's number and besides, he was out of town for a business meeting. So I stayed under my bed crying, holding the phone on my chest, hearing the screams of my mother, hearing her throw things, hearing them break.

The following morning my mother acted like everything was alright. She apologized to me for acting bad and being a small little girl I forgave her. I cried telling her I was scared and she apologized for scaring me. She told me that uncle Charlie wasn't going to come anymore. Fearing my mother I didn't ask why I just nodded. She smiled at me and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I always wonder what their fight was about but I never had the courage to ask my mother. And now eight years later, my mother and father were brutally murdered in their own home. Especial now I don't have the courage to ask my uncle what happened that night. I guess it's better to leave it in the past where it's forgotten. Perhaps things from the past need to stay in the past, so we wouldn't hurt anymore.

Turning to the Cullens, I see Edward looking shocked. Learning to get used to his unexpected expressions I ignored him and stared at Dr. Cullen.

"So Doc, when can I leave?" I asked.

Dr. Cullen steps forward. I tried so hard not recalling my dream but it was hard. I couldn't stop remembering his guilty eyes, the way he kept on apologizing, I couldn't help but wonder what did it all mean? These strange dreams what do they mean? Staring at Dr. Cullen I didn't notice Edward's eye widen.

"You're going to have to stay here until we make sure you're all good to go home," he said.

His voice wasn't soft and sweet but it held some kind of emotion that I couldn't catch. I guess I was the only one to hear it because everyone else acted normal.

"Damn, I was afraid of that," I said sighing.

"Mary you just had your appendix removed," Bell said.

"Ehh, could live without it,"I said smirking. Bella laughed and it felt good to hear her laugh. When she stopped laughing she gives me a smile

"Since I couldn't stay with you, Rosalie volunteer to stay with you," Bella said turning to Rosalie.

I turn to Rosalie shocked, she would do that?... or me? Rosalie offered me a smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said.

I felt touched, I never expected neither of the Cullens to do that. I mean we're just strangers who go to school together. For crying out loud, we don't even talk to each other.

"Thanks," I said.

"It was-" I cut her off.

"No really, thanks for staying. Thank you" I said feeling so overwhelmed with emotions.

I just... I don't know why but knowing that she stayed it felt good. I felt... I don't know but this feeling... it's hard to explain but I was grateful that she stayed with me.

"The others are waiting outside if you want to see them," Bella said making me turn to her confused.

 _Others? What others?_ I thought.

"My siblings, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. They're outside, we didn't want to overwhelm you when you wake up" Edward said.

"What they're here?" I asked shocked. Edward nodded I turn to Bella and she nodded.

"Well let us not be rude, let them in," I said.

Rosalie smiled and walked to the door opening it. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett all came in with flowers, roses, stuff animals, and chocolate. Alice smiles and head over here.

"I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, the animal you liked, or the chocolates sooo... we got you them all" Alice said as Jasper and Emmett placed them down.

Then a lady came in with more things. She was absolutely beautiful. She went next to Dr. Carlisle and stayed by his side. So he's taken, I bitterly thought.

"This is our aunt, Esme. Carlisle's sister" Edward quickly said. I turn to him and stared at him.

"Hello, MaryAnne. Like Edward said. I'm Carlisle sister, Esme. It's nice to finally meet you" she said.

I turn to her, what did she mean by finally? I turn to Bella, she turned to me. I know we were both thinking the same. Strange. I turn to Esme.

"It's nice meeting you, Ms. Cullen," I said being polite.

"Please call me Esme," she said smiling and I nod.

I went silent, everyone was staring at each other wondering who will speak up first. After a while, I sighed and everyone turns to me but before I could say anything uncle Charlie stood up.

"I'll let you kids have a talk," he said.

"I'll go with you," Esme tells him.

"I have to check to go with my patients but I'll be back to check on you, alright," Dr. Cullen said making me nod.

As the adult all left it was even more awkward, you could feel the tension between Bella and Edward.

"Sooo, how was the field trip?" I asked. Edward looked down, Jasper and Alice turned to each other, and I turn to Bella who was frowning.

"That bad?" I asked confused, wondering what happened. Bella turned to look at Edward and snickered rudely.

"You could say that," she said making Edward turn to her frowning. Bella turns away from him.

"Okay..." I said looking at Edward and Bella.

Alice cut in and change the subject. They took the seats from the corner and brought it around my bed. On my left was Bella, Edward, and Alice. On my right was Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I found it quite nice, despite the situation I was in, it felt nice having all of us around here, acting civil with each other. In a way, we were looked like actual siblings having a conversation. I turn to Emmett and he was staring at me, I offered him a smile and he returned a little one. Man, I gotta talk to him before he leaves and apologizes.

About an hour later they decided it was time for them to leave. I notice that Rosalie didn't want to go but Alice convinces her to leave. However, before they opened the door I stopped them.

"Hey, Emmett," I said making them turn to me.

"Can I speak with you?" I asked and I turn to Bella.

"In private?" I asked Bella looks confused.

I turn back to Emmett and he nods. He comes and sits down as Bella gets up and joined the others turn to leave. I waited for the door to close and a few seconds before speaking up. I turn to Emmett who was just staring at me.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. We looked at each other confused and shocked.

"What are you sorry about" once again said at the same time.

"Stop that," we said.

"Dude" once again we said. We stared at each other and laughed. What are the odds of us thinking the same words? I stopped laughing first but Emmet was smiling at me.

"Emmett I'm sorry for what I said the day before," I said.

"No you were right," he said making me frown.

"I don't know you and you don't know me. But I'll like to get to know you. So you could to know me." he asked. I stared at him shocked.

"If that's alright if you," he asked, and I smiled at him.

"I'll like that," I said smiling and Emmett smiles. Emmett gets up to leave but before he leaves he turns to me,

"See you later, shorty," he said chuckling.

"See you around mountain man," I said smirking, Emmett starts to laugh before he leaves. Bella comes in as Emmett leaves. She comes and sits next to me.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I got my friend back," I said smiling.

Even though Bella doesn't know what I meant she smiled anyway. I asked her what happened on the field trip and she told me. So told me what Edward said and honestly, I didn't think that he would say that. What was wrong with him? Telling someone they don't want to be friends. Gosh, boys these days. After Bella and I talked about the Cullens and how weird they are. Bella told me her theories about them but before I even got a chance to tell her mines, Dr. Cullens came in to check on me.

He did his usual checking, asked me some questions which I answered with honesty. When he was all done he left but before he left he turn to look at me. The way he stared at me remind me of my dreams. The way he apologized over and over again, asking forgiveness, that is something I'll never forget. When he left, Bella turned to me and asked me what was that. I shrugged and told her I didn't know.

We stopped talking about the Cullens when Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Eric came in. And just like the Cullens, they brought me goodies. While they were here, Eric and Mike were eating my candies the Cullens got me. They told me what I missed at school and even brought me the work. Seeing all the work that I had to do made me wish I didn't wake up. The gang was here until Rosalie came back around 7 pm. Bella left with Jessica and the other, promising me to come and visit.

Rosalie sat down where she sat before. I thought it was going to be awkward but it wasn't. We began talking about everything, and it felt like Deja Vu. It felt like we have been friends for the longest. We talked, we laughed, and surprisingly Rosalie cracks some few jokes here and there. It was all fun and games until my stomach began to hurt even more. Rosalie went to call for her father and not even a second went by he showed up. He gave me more medicine hoping it'll help with the pain. He gave me something strong that put me to sleep. The last thing I remember was hearing him whispering that I'll be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe he actually did that," I said laughing.

Billy and uncle Charlie were keeping me company while Bella and Rosalie were in school. Billy and uncle Charlie were telling me stories about my parents when they were young. Uncle Charlie told me that before my father and mother dated, my father tried to impress my mother by riding a motorcycle but hallway crushed it on a rock and broke his left hand.

Billy told me that my father, my mother, uncle Charlie, he, and some few other friends would sneak out in the middle of the night and go car racing up the abanded road. I looked at uncle charlie surprised and he looked away embarrased.

"Who would have thought the Chief of Forks was such a baddie," I said teasing my uncle.

"I was young and dumb" he replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and there was that time when Rene and your mother got together before prom-" Billy was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Uncle Charlie said.

Dr. Cullen came in with his clipboard. Suddenly the friendly and joyful atmosphere left, and intense and awkward vibe came in the room. Dr. Cullen had a forced smile on but his eyes were focused on Billy. Billy was staring at Dr. Cullen intensely with a slight frown. I was looking between the two men, wondering what the heck is going on. Dr. Cullen took his eyes off Billy and turned to me. This time his smile wasn't forced but genuine.

"MaryAnne, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked coming to my side.

"I am better now, thank you,"I said smiling at him. Dr. Cullen nods and did his regular checkup. When he was done, he looked up and smiled at me.

"You're all good, MaryAnne. You can go home today if you like" Dr. Cullen said.

I was happy that I could go home but I would miss being here. This was the only time I had to be with the Cullens without anyone staring or talking bad about them. This is the only time I felt like I'll get to know them, the real them.

"Good, she'll leave today," Billy said.

I turn to Billy and his tone of voice shocked me. It wasn't friendly like it's normally is but it's cold and distanced. I frowned at him, this isn't the Billy I know.

"Billy" uncle Charlie said sighing.

"No it's alright," Dr. Cullen said.

I turn to him and wondered if this is how everyone treated them here? Dr. Cullen turns to me and gave me a smile. However, this smile was sad.

"MaryAnne, take it easy and remember you can't go to school yet. You'll be able to go back on Monday. The medicine I prescribe will help with the pain. If you have any other pain or discomforts please come back." he said making me nod.

"Any questions?" he asked, I shook my head and he smiles.

"Alright, I'll give the nurse your paperwork and you'll be set alright. I hope you feel better, MaryAnne" Dr. Cullen smiled at me.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, for everything," I said smiling at him.

Dr. Cullen stood there staring at me for a while. But then he cleared his throat and turn to my uncle and Billy.

"Mr. Black. Chief" Dr. Cullen nods his head towards them before leaving us.

When Dr. Cullen closed the door Billy kept staring at the door and my uncle sighed. I turn to them,

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, just-"'

"Stay away from him and his family, MaryAnne," Billy said making me frown.

"Why?" I asked staring at Billy and he turns to the door,

"They're no good," he said staring at the door.

I turn to the door, wondering what he meant by that? They're no good? I couldn't help fell anger towards Billy. How would he know he doesn't even know them. He doesn't even talk to them. When Bella came to visit me she was happy knowing that I was going home. She helped me get dressed. Bella and I left the room and walked towards the lobby where Billy and uncle Charlie were waiting. Dr. Cullen was there talking with a nurse when we both glanced at each other. Call me crazy but I swear I saw sadness and guilt in his eyes. It reminded me of my dream and I couldn't help but wonder, does any of this mean anything?

It's been three days since I left the hospital and I was extremely happy. I couldn't stand being there, I felt like I was being suffocated with nothing to do. Today is Monday and it's my first day going back to school and I'm not so excited about that. Uncle Charlie didn't want to let me go but I told him I stayed in the hospital and at home long enough I need to go to school. sighing he let me go under one condition if I don't feel well I'll have to tell Bella so we can come back home. I only agreed with him because I didn't want to make him feel bad.

Bella and I drove to school like any other day. She told me that Edward hasn't talked to her despite being her bio partner. She says that he ignores her like she's the black plague or something. I couldn't come up with suggestions because I'm lost whenever it comes to the Cullens family. Whenever I think I figured them out something always makes me think otherwise. I sorta find it fun, trying to figure them out because there's always something popping in, surprising me.

When Bella and I got to school we waited by her truck. Across the parking lot, the Cullens were standing by their cars talking. I stared at them and couldn't help but remember what Billy said. _'They're no good'. What did he mean by that? Why did he even say that?_ I notice Edward turning to me with a frown. Sometimes times I believe that boy can read minds. I wouldn't be surprised if he could. Edward then smirks at me, making me believe in my theory more. The bell rang and we head to class.

Since I had Alice, Edward, and Jasper during my first three classes I talked to them. They helped me catch up with the rest of the students. However, whenever I would talk about Bella with Edward he would change the conversation to something else. Getting the hint I stopped talking about my cousin and talked about anything else.

Durning lunch Bella and I entered the cafeteria and walked toward our friends. I glanced at the Cullens table and offered them a smile which they returned. When we got there Bella dropped her bag on a chair and took a seat next to Angela. I stood up not feeling like sitting. Eric turns to me and smiles.

"La Push, baby. You in?" Eric asked.

"Should we know what that means?" Bella asked.

"La Push, the beach down on the Quileutes rez," I said and Bella looks at me.

"Jake took me there once," I said and she nods.

"We're all going after school. Big swell coming in" Mike says.

"And I don't just surf the internet" Eric stands up doing a strange pose as if he's surfing.

"Eric, you stood up once and on a foam board," Jessica said. We all laughed at him.

"There's whale watching. Come with" Angela asked smiling.

"La Push, baby. La Push" Eric said.

"I'll go if you stop saying that," Bella said smiling. They turn to me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll go seems like fun," I said.

Bella got up and went to the salad bar. A few minutes later, Edward joined her and they began talking. I knew Bella was going to ask him to the beach and I thought it'll be nice. So I'm going to ask the others if they wanted too. I walked over there, they were already smiling at me as I sat down.

"Hey, MaryAnne. How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked.

"Hello, Rosalie. I'm better doing thank you. How about you?"

"Doing well?" she said smiling at me and I nod. I turn to the others and they had a small smile on their faces.

"Hey so since we couldn't hang out on Monday want to hang out with me?" I asked. Their smile grew and they nodded.

"Yeah what do you have in plan?" Rosalie said.

"We can go to the movies," Emmett said.

"Or we can go shopping," Alice said excitedly.

"Or hang out in our place, show you around," Jasper said with a smirk and the others nodded.

"Yeah come to our place," Rosalie says.

"That sounds-"

"Not what you had in mind?" Rosalie asked frowning.

"Nmmnnn, not really. But we can do that some other time" I say smiling.

"Then what do you have in mind, shorty?" Emmett says smirking and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Beach," I said making them frown.

"The Beach?" Alice asked.

"What beach?" Rosalie said.

"La Push, down at the rez," I said. They all frowned and turned to one another and I don't think they liked that idea.

"Don't want to?" I asked frowning.

"It's not that we don't want to..." Rosalie says trailing off.

"More like that beach is too..." Emmett said looking around.

"Crowded" Alice said turning to Jasper. I stared at them, is there something going on with them and Billy. The bell rang but we didn't get up. They wouldn't look at me, feeling sad I got up and they turn to me.

"Perhaps next time then?" I said with a sad smile.

"Yeah next time," Rosalie said frowning.

Nodding I turned around and head to my table. On my way there Edward walked by me with a frown. I walked with Bella and she told me she invited Edward but he declines saying it was crowded. Strange because whenever I go there's no one there besides us. After school, we left with Tyler in his van.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got to the beach it was freezing cold, we should have prepared this a bit earlier than expected. Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Eric, and the others suit up for a surf. Bella, Angela, and I stayed back in the van since we weren't going to surf. I found some blankets inside Tyler's van. At first, I thought it was weird that he'll have blankets laying around. Picking them up I smelled them just to make sure they weren't used for anything inappropriate. Since they didn't smell bad and they didn't look dirty I used them. And since there was only two I offer Angela one and I used the other one for me and Bella.

Angela brought up the prom and I looked at Bella and smirk, knowing she lied to Mike. Bella pushed my shoulder telling me to shut up. Angela confessed that she likes Eric and wanted him to ask her to prom. However, she was afraid Eric doesn't like her back and he wouldn't ask her to prom. Bella told Angela that she should tell Eric about her feeling and that she should ask him to prom, instead of waiting. Bella told Angela that she was an independent and strong woman, she should take control. Hearing Bella says that I turn to Bella and smirked. Telling her she should take her own advice. Bella rolled her eyes and Angela smiled. Thanking Bella for boosting up her self-esteem. Suddenly we hear someone call out Bellas and my name. The voice sounds familiar.

 **"MARY! BELLA!"** someone calls out. Turning around we see three Quileute boys approaching us. What was Jake, Sam, and Embry doing here? Right next to them Mike, Jessica, and Eric were walking towards us as well.

"Jacob, hey" Bella greets Jake as he sits between us. Sam and Embry stayed standing. Embry smiles at me and I smile at him. I really haven't talked to him since the hospital. I feel bad because I know he wants to tell me someone important. And I have an idea what's it's about and I'm so not looking forward to it.

"Guys, this is Jake, Sam, and Embry," I said introducing them to our friends.

"You stalking us?" I smirking at Jake and he rolls his eyes.

"You wish. You're on my res, remember?" he says.

"Yours? Since when?" I asked playfully.

"Long before you pale-faces took it from us," he said making me roll my eyes.

"MaryAnne, you surfing?" Embry asked and we turn to him.

"Not in this weather," I said shaking my head. Embry and Sam smiled at me.

"You guys should keep Bella company. Her date bailed" Jessica said teasing. Bella looks down embarrassed and looked at Jessica.

"What date?" Eric asked looking at Bella.

"She invited Edward Cullen," Jessica said snickering.

"I only invited him to be nice," Bella says.

"I think that's nice of her" Angela says defending them.

"The Cullens are freaks," Mike said and I turn to him, disappointed. Why does everyone think like that?

"You got that right" Sam said.

"You know them?" I asked.

"The Cullens don't come here, MaryAnne," Sam says seriously. I didn't miss the way Jake shook his head in disapproval and Embry glance his way, as in saying 'dude shut it'.

"Want to go for a walk?" Jake asked Bella. She nodded and left leaving me with the others. Mike and Jessica left to surf while Angel asked Eric to take a walk with her. Sam, Embry and I were the only ones left.

I couldn't help but think what he meant by that. It seems like everyone from the rez has something against the Cullens, even though they don't even know them. I asked them if they wanted to take a walk with me. They nodded and we started to walk.

"What do you mean the Cullens don't come here?" I asked. Embry rolled his eyes and Sam sighs.

"Nothing, Mary," he says.

"But Sammy!" I whined. Sam rolls his eyes and Embry smiles.

"C'mon, I can keep a secret," I say smiling.

"It's just an old scary story," Sam said smiling at me.

"My favorite" I smiled at them.

"Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" Embry asked smirking. I turn to him with a 'are you serious' stare.

"Like 'Little Red Riding hood? That type of wolf?" I asked Sam laughs and Embry smiles.

"No, we're more like protectors. Not killing innocent little girls" Sam said and I smiled at him.

"So what does this got to do with the Cullens?" I asked. Sam stops walking and turns to me with a serious look.

"Don't go near them, Mary. They're no good" Sam said making me angry and confused. Anger because he doesn't even know them and confused because Billy said the same exact thing.

"You don't even know them," I said angrily. Sam and Embry looked at me surprised at my angry tone. I sighed and pushed my hair back feeling confused myself. Normally I wouldn't let my anger take control but when the Cullens are involved I can't help it.

"Sorry guys, it just I don't like it when people talk bad about those who they don't know," I say

"I get it but trust me, Mary, you don't want to be with them," Embry said and I sighed again.

"So what's why can't they come to the rez?" I asked ignoring their comment. Embry turns to Sam and he sighs.

"Well, they've supposedly descended from this 'enemy clan'. But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them" Sam said.

"Enemy clan? So what they've been here before? But I thought they just moved here?" I asked and Sam smirks.

"Or just moved back," Sam said and Embry does the spooky sound.

"Let me guess, this treaty says they're not allowed here," I say walking along the shore.

"Exactly. They're not allowed in the Quileute lands and if they do come here, we'll expose what they really are to the pale-faces" Sam said making me more intrigued with them. The Cullens get more and more interested and mysterious.

"What are they?" I asked and Sam laughs.

"It's just a scary story, Mary" Sam says walking ahead of me. I turn to a smiling Embry. I forced a smile, Embry and I caught up with Sam. We changed the conversation to something else. We spend the rest of the day hanging out. Around 6 pm, they gang decided it was time to leave.

"Bye Mary," Embry said hugging me. Jake and Sam whistled causing me to roll my eyes and Embry blushed.

"Bye Jake. Sam" I said hugging them.

"I'll come to visit soon, alright," I tell the guys and they nod. Bella and I climbed into Tyler's van. Bella was quiet during the whole car ride. Tyler dropped us off at the school since we left the truck there. Bella didn't feel like driving so I took the keys. Pulling away I thought I saw someone behind the trees. However, when I turned on the truck's light there was no one there. Strange I thought I saw someone? Pulling away from the school's parking lot I glanced one more time just to make sure and no there isn't anyone there. Thinking nothing of it I continued to drive home.

When we got come Bella went to her room and closed her door. I went into the kitchen and saw uncle Charlie's note letting us know he was at Billy. So that's how Jake knew we were there. I put the note down and went to the frig but before I opened it, I felt like someone was watching me. Turning around I saw the kitchen's window curtains were open so I went to close them. Not feeling anymore safe I turned around and made sure the front door was closed. I walked over to the living room windows making sure they were locked and the curtains were closed. Not feeling safe enough I went upstairs to Bella's room. I walked in without knocking and she was on her laptop.

"Hey, what's up?" Bella asked and I ignored her.

I walked straight to her window's, opened it and closing it, locking it and then I closed her curtains. She looked at me weird and strange enough I didn't feel safe. I turned around, Bella was staring at me with a concerned face but once again I ignored her. Walking out her room she follows me into the bathroom. I went inside and right next to the shower there's a small little window. I went over there and locked it. Once again not feeling safe enough I walked out of the bathroom with Bella behind me. I walked into my uncle's room and made sure everything was locked, from his windows to the closet doors. Once again I didn't feel safe so I went to my room, with Bella behind me asking me questions, still not answering any, I went to locked every window and my clothes. I wasn't feeling safe so I went downstairs to do everything again. When I finished I did it one more time just to make sure. Standing in the middle of the living room making sure everything was good I turned to a frowning Bella and I smiled at her.

"Everything is locked and we're safe," I said smiling.

"Safe?" she asked walking to me and I nodded.

"Yeah sorry, I felt like someone was watching me. I had to make sure everything was locked before going to be," I say and Bella nodded.

"Feeling safe?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yes, safe. Now let's go and researched the Quileute's legend" I said making her shocked and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, Jake probably told you something about them,"I said making her nod.

"And besides I saw you on their website," I said laughing.

Bella rolls her eyes. Bella and I entered her room. She brings her laptop over to the bed as we sit on it. We did some internet surfing, trying to find anything helpful. She typed "Quileute legends, Olympic Peninsula" and clicked on the first ad we see. It took us to this bookstore, "Thunderbird & Whales Book Store" in Port Angeles.

"I guess we're talking a road trip to Port Angeles," I told Bella and she nods. I turn to the clock and I notice it was getting late.

"I'm heading off to bed," I told her and she nods. I walked to the door but before closing it, I turn to her and she looks at me.

"Leave your windows close, okay," I say and she nods.

"Goodnight,"I told her.

"Goodnight, MaryAnne," she says before I closed the door.

Walking up to my room I got my p.j and head to bed. But before I made sure everything was good. My last thought was about the Cullens and the Quilutes, why were they, enemies? And what did they have in common?


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up this morning I felt slightly better. However, I couldn't help feeling like someone was in my room. Shaking it off as just being paranoid I climbed off my bed and headed towards the bathroom. Seeing Bella come out, I told her good morning and she did the same. I spend ten minutes letting the water run down my body, I couldn't help to think about last night. Why did I feel like someone was watching us? Why did I see someone behind those trees or outside the house?

Today was one of Fork's rare sunny day. Coming to school I see the kids wearing shorts even though it barely sixty degrees, glad I'm not the only one who takes advantage of today. I notice that the Cullen's cars weren't here yet, strange they're usually the first ones here. Walking into my first period, Alice wasn't there. Mmm, strange she should be here. I was expecting her to be late but she never showed up nor did Jasper or Edward. However, I did get a text message from Rosalie inviting me to her house this afternoon. I, of course, want to know more about them so I told her yeah. She sent me her address and told me if I had trouble getting there just to call her and she'll show up. During lunch, Jessica told us that the Cullen's normally go out hiking on sunny days. which I found odd since Rosalie invited me over later on. angela also told us that she asked Eric to prom and we were happy for her. And since they were going to Port Angeles Bella wanted to go. They all looked at me but I decline, I told them I had something planned out for today but I'll go with them the next shopping day. Bella asked where I was going after school and I told her that Rosalie invited me over to there place. She also found it odd since they were out 'hiking' or something. I shrugged, suggesting they were coming home early. I also asked if I could borrow her truck since my car still hasn't come. Man, I really have to call the company or something.

Wow, just wow, who would have thought the Cullen's lived this far from the town. Now I know why Rosalie offered to pick me after school. Anyone could easily get lost here, with all the turns and twists thank god, I sorta knew what she meant on the text messages. Finally, after all the time I reached a small meadow and in the center was this beautiful, timeless, graceful house. I parked the truck in front of the house. I couldn't believe my eyes, it resembles a house I once dreamed of when I was little. But the color was off and in my dream, the porch didn't wrap around the house. There was something about this house that screamed DEJA VU. There's something about this house that felt familiar like I been here before but that can't be. Climbing out the truck I took every detail of the house I couldn't help but fall in love with the house.

"MaryAnne you came" a voice broke me from my thoughts. Turning to the front of the house I see Rosalie and Emmett standing there, looking adorable.

"Hello, Rosalie. Emmett"I smiled at them as I walked up the steps. Rosalie hugged me and then Emmett did the same.

"Love your outfit," Rosalie said. I smiled at her and told her the same.

"What about my outfit?" Emmett asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"You look very handsome," I said. Emmett grinned like a child and I laughed at him.

"Oh, Emmett, you're so adorable," I said making them smile.

We walked inside the house and I once again I felt like deja vu or I was just completely speechless. The house is so bright, open and white. Historical objects were placed throughout the house. I walked to one of the walls of glass and it looked out on a river. Suddenly an imaged of the girl from my dreams come to mind. She was standing by a tree across the river, she wasn't moving but just standing there looking staring at me. Frowning I went to touch the window but before I had the chance Rosalie called out my name. Turning around Jasper and Alice were standing next to them, frowning as well.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked. I didn't reply to him I turned around to make sure she was there. But when I looked out the window, all I could see was my reflection staring back at me. I turned to them and offered a small smile.

"No, it's just... I'm so speechless. Your home is so beautiful" I said hoping they'll change the subject.

"Thank you. Took a lot of work doing this" Emmett said breaking the silence and I looked at him confused.

"What you mean?" I asked and he smiles.

"Decorating the house," Rosalie said. I didn't miss the way she looked at him.

"You look adorable," Alice said and I turn to her.

"Thank you. So do you guys" I smiled at them.

"Are you guys alone? Or are your parents home?" I asked.

"Our father is in his library and Esme is in her room," Rosalie said and I nod.

"What you guys want to do?" I asked

"Whatever you want, madame" Jasper says smiling at me.

"Oh... Mmm, then let's see. What do you guys do for fun?" I asked. Once again I notice the look the gave each other, smirking.

"Don't wanna know that," Emmett said smirking. I looked at him confused. Why don't I wanna know?

"Mm, okay..." I said still confused.

Jasper offered to watch a movie in his and Alice's room since it's the second biggest. We all agreed and started to walk up the stairs. However, I stopped when I something caught my attention. Walking back down the stairs I walked up to the fireplace. Above it, there was this picture, a black and white picture of a house. I stared at it, I didn't know how long I stood there and just simply stared it. Something about this picture made me feel happy and sad. Just by staring at the picture, I could hear laughter coming from it. The longer I stared at it the more I felt confused. Why was this picture calling out to me? Why was I feeling this way towards a picture? Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, turning it was Rosalie with a look I never saw before. She turned to stare at the picture, her expression was of pain, sadness, and guilt.

"The house once belonged to a great friend of ours, " she said in a sad tone. I turn to the others however, they weren't looking at me.

"I'm sorry for your lose," I told them. I know the feeling of losing someone who was important to you. Knowing you'll never hear their voice, their laughter, or see their face, their smile, it hurts. But you cannot stop moving forward because you know that isn't what they would have wanted. Rosalie turns to me and her expression was one of hurt. She slightly smiles at me and nods.

"Let's go see that movie," she says turning to the others. And they start to walk upstairs. Looking at the photograph once again I turned back and walked upstairs.

For the rest of the day, we 'watched' a movie, to be exact, Emmett kept on spoiling the movie. So when it finished he said told you it'll end like that. Just as I threw Emmett a pillow to his face, there was a knock on the door. Coming in Esme walked into the room with a lovely smile on her face.

"Hello MaryAnne" she greeted.

"Hello Ms. Cullen" I smiled at her.

"Please call me Esme," she said and I nodded.

"I just wanted to let you know that the food is ready," she said with a smile. I heard them groan.

"Yay," Alice said unenthusiastically. I turned to her and the others, they didn't look so happy about eating.

"Let's go," Emmett said getting up with a sigh ad the others follow. What's up with them, I thought.

Walking down the stairs I quickly glanced at the photo above the fireplace. We all walked into the dining room and the food was already in the center. Dr. Cullen was already there putting the last touch on the table. With a smile, he turned to me.

"Hello, Mary," I couldn't help but shiver at the way he said my name. The way he says my name it's almost as if I'm the reason he lives, it's the reason he breathes, it's as if I was made for him and he's made for me.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" I smiled with a smile.

Dr. Cullen nods and the others took their seats. I was sitting next to Esme who was in the middle and on my right was Alice and in front of me was Rosalie. Dr. Cullen was on the other side of the table. Their dining table was made for 10 people. They made some type of salmon with white rice and fresh salad. While we were eating I would notice they would only pick on the food or chew really, really slow, almost as if it's physically hurt them to chew. It was quiet and awkward, it almost felt strange to be here.

"So where's Edward?" I asked trying to break the awkwardness. They all briefly stopped and looked at each other, silently saying something.

"He's out," Dr. Cullen said staring at me.

"Out? Does he usually miss dinner?" I asked. My mother would throw a fit if my father or I missed a single dinner. She said that it's the only time the family really shared.

"No, he's just out with a friend," Esme said and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"A friend?" I asked. I mean I thought they didn't talk to anyone other than their group. Instead of answering Esme nods and looks down. I turned to the others however, they didn't look at me. They seem to be in deep thought and Rosalie almost seems angry at the thought of Edward being with a friend. No one said anything we kept on eating, well I did, they were playing around with their food.

"So how was the hike?" I asked after a while. They all looked at me confused.

"Hike?" Jasper asked confused.

"Didn't you guys go hiking today?" I asked.

"Why would we do that?" Alice asked. Making me more confused. What do they mean, why?

"It's sunny outside," I said and yet they were still confused.

"Don't you guys go hiking or camping when it's sunny?" I asked.

"Ohh" as all they said. I looked at them, however, they wouldn't look at me, they would either stare at their plate or somewhere else. They're hiding something. Once again it became quiet, no one said anything. I was beginning to feel weird being here.

"So what is it like living in California" Rosalie suddenly asked. Looking up from my plate I stared at her, why would she want to know?

"It's was good," I said. The one thing about California that I missed besides my parents is the beach, I loved the beach. I loved feeling the sand in between my toes, I loved waking up to smell the salty air of the beach, I loved watching the sunset in the water.

"Just good?" Alice asked and I nod. Of course, it had to get quiet.

"Talking about beaches, why don't we go to one?" I asked and they looked at me surprised.

"Forks is too cold for beaches," Jasper said smirking.

"Well, we don't have to get it. We can make a bonfire, play a sport, or we can even camp on a beach. We don't have to get in" I said smiling and they smiled.

"Alright, let's do it," Rosalie said smiling.

"What beach?" Alice asked excitedly.

"How about La Push, it wasn't packed when I was there the other day" when I mention La Push they went stiff. I definitely did not miss the exchange of looks they all shared.

"What's wrong with that beach?" I asked I couldn't help but feel like they're hiding something.

"That beach..." Alice started.

"Isn't..." Emmett trailed off.

"No good" Rosalie said.

"No good?" I asked and she nods. I stared at them, that beach isn't any good? What does that even mean? Is it the beach or is it the people living around.

"Alright then..." I looked back down on my plate.

"Is that photo taken here?" I suddenly asked. They all looked at me.

"The one above the fireplace, Rosalie said the house belonged to a dear friend. Did she live here?" I asked.

"She?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You said she, however, Rose never said if it was a female or male friend," he said. I looked at him confused. What does that have to do with anything?

"I...I, um, just guess, sorry if I assumed it was a female-"

"No, you're right. The person who lived in that house was a female-"I cut him off.

"She was your friend, wasn't she Dr. Cullen?" I asked. Instead of replying he just stared at me. However, this stare it was off, I couldn't tell what it implied. Dr. Cullen then nods.

"And yes the photo was taken here," he said making me frown.

"But I thought you just moved here," I said. Was the story about them true? Have they been here before? Are they what Sam called them, an enemy clan?

"We came before, during a summer. That how we got to know her" he said.

"Is the house here?" I asked once again.

"It was," he says.

"Was?" I asked.

"It burned down" I stared at him wide eyes. The house burned down? How? How could I have dreamed of that house? What does this mean? How?

"Mary?" I hear Dr. Cullens concerned voice call out to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said, he didn't seem to believe me but he didn't question me further.

Shortly after that, we finished dinner and I left home. But before leaving I had to take one last look at the photo, I couldn't help but feel like it's calling to me. When I got home no one was home, I knew Bella would be with the girls but didn't expect her to last this long, and I knew uncle Charlie would be in his office. Walking to my room I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes. Pulling up my blanket I went to sleeping thinking about the weird dinner. There's something about them that is just calling out to me, screaming at me to get to know them.


	9. Chapter 9

Reality, what does that mean? What does anything really mean? What is real and what isn't? The possibilites are really unless. There's a whole different world right in front of our eyes yet we do not see it. We do not see what's really out there because we do not see clearly.

Last night Bella came into my room and brought the book with her. But before we even looked in there, she told me what happened with her and Edward. I found it strange that he'll be there and the things he said to her. He confessed that he couldn't stay away from her or me. He confessed that I reminded him of someone he lost, a dear friend. And I couldn't help but think of the photograph above the fireplace. Whoever she was, she seemed to be important to the Cullens.

When we did the researched, I couldn't believe it. This whole time it was so clear, it was obvious and yet we didn't really believe. I mean how could you? Vampires? In Forks, of all places, there are vampires running around Forks. Bella wants to confront Edward, demand if it's true. But all the evidence is right in front of us. Their pale skin, their strange yet beautiful golden eyes, they way they move with such grace. Their strange behavior, they way they talk it almost seems as if they weren't from this time. They do not eat or when they do it seems as though they're in pain or if they're about to throw it up. Edward's incredible speed and strength, how could we miss the obvious? If it's true if they're vampires and if so, who else is out there? Lurking in the shadows, watching and waiting, what other creatures are out in the open, posing as humans?

The following morning, Bella and I get to school like any other day. We wait by the truck, as usual, wait for the bell to call us. Like always we stare at the Cullens but now, it's different. Now that we know, it seems rather funny because you notice the difference, the similarities they share as vampires. Then you start to think, what else has the world been hiding? When the bell rang, we walked ahead but this time we didn't pay attention to them.

Throughout the day, I couldn't help but feel betrayed, feel hurt, lied to, I mean I understand that they cannot tell anyone what they are. But I thought, I believed, I felt like there was something special in our relationship, in our bond that made me an exception in where the could tell me anything. Perhaps it was just me, that felt like that, perhaps I was the only one who thought we had a special bond. They didn't even try to talk to me, didn't even try to say anything. Throughout the day, they continue to stare at me. They continue to whisper to each other, they continue to pretend like we didn't even know, but I knew somehow I knew they knew that we know. After school, as usual, Bella and I stayed back and watch them. We stared and they stared, after a while, Bella walked into the woods and Edward followed. But before he entered he turns to me and I saw the sincerity in his eyes, I saw the shame, the guilt, the promising in them. And I knew he was sorry, I knew he wanted to tell me but he couldn't. With a smile I let him go in there, I let him go and talk with Bella.

I turned around and stared at the others, and they were already staring at me. And just like Edward, even from far away, I saw the same emotions Edward shown. I saw the guilt, the shame, the sincerity, the promising, and I knew they wanted to tell me. And just like Edward they couldn't. Perhaps they could but they were sad, sad that I might push them again. But that's crazy since I meet them, all I wanted was to be by their side, to protect them, to love them, and to be with them. I felt a bond, a special feeling towards them and I knew nothing and no one will break that. There is something about them that I cannot let go, I cannot let them go, and I cannot forget them. They make me feel something, they make me feel like I belong somewhere. Despite losing my family, when they're near I feel like I found my true family, with them near I feel like I am home. And I am not going to let this feeling or them go. I'll hold onto them, tighter and harder than I ever had.

"Let's go home," I said to them. And just like that, they smiled at me. Oh, their smile were bright and genuine. Rosalie came over to me and hugged me, but this hug was something else. This felt like a hug she has been waiting for like this was something she had long for. Pulling away from her, I smiled and motioned her to get in the truck. With a nod, she walked over to the other side and climbs in. Turning to the others, I smiled and let them know I'll meet them at their place. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all nodded and climbed into their cars. And just like that we left the school and began our adventure to their place. Just like that, our bond became secured. And just like that something blossomed between the five of us. And later on, the nine of all will have a bond that no one and nothing can destroy.


	10. Chapter 10

Vampires. Creatures of the night. Blood drinking demons.

Who would of thought that they were actually real. A few weeks ago I would have laughed in your face if you said that they were real, but now I'll smile because I wouldn't think you're insane. I even have prove that vampires are real. Sitting right next to me is prove that they walk amongst us.

She sat down quietly as I drove towards her house. As she sits there with her perfect posture, an elegant figure fit for a model. Her long wavy blonde hair gently falls halfway down her back. Her hair perfectly suits her golden eyes that she shares with the rest of her family. She's astoundingly gorgeous even for a vampire but I guess she has always been like that even for a mere human.

While driving to the Cullen's house I couldn't help but get nervous, I mean who wouldn't be nervous knowing you're about to meet with vampires all alone. It's not like I haven't been been alone with them, I even ate _human_ food with them- which reminds me I gotta asked them about that. Doesn't it taste awful? I can't possible imagine being a vampire and having to eat human food, eww. I shudder at the thought, in the corner of my eye I see Rosalie giving me a confused look. Ignoring it, I continue to drive in silence.

Once we reach the house, I parked in front right next to Emmett's jeep. Turning off the engine I climb out of the truck, using their vampire speed they were already standing by the front door. Rolling my eyes, "show off" I mumble fully knowing they could hear me perfectly. They looked at me with a smirk, laughing I walked up the stairs as Jasper held the door for me. Thanking him I walked inside the house. I saw Esme and Carlisle already waiting in the living room as if they knew that we (I) were coming. Esme smiles at me and I smiled back, however, Carlisle wasn't looking at me. He was facing the fireplace with his back towards me, not going to lie by it hurt me a little and I wonder why?

"Come sit," Alice pulls me by my hand and sat me down on the couch. The others take their place on the couch expect for Carlisle who still had his back towards me. Jasper looks at him before sighing, Jasper then turns to me with a small smile. No one said anything, I mean how do I start? Do I ask them about their age? Have they ever brought a human in their house? Was I the first to come? But then I remember about the photograph that hangs above the fireplace. My eyes stared at the black and white photograph, of course, I wasn't the first. She was here, she was human that died in that fire, she was the first, the original human to know the truth about the Cullens.

"She knew," was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Slowly Carlisle turned around, his dark golden eyes stared into my brown eyes. He didn't have to say anything because his eyes were confirming my statement. Of course, she knew, she was a dear friend to them.

Silence, no one said anything. I scanned their faces for a reaction as the silence hung in the air like suspended moment before something big happened. I don't like this kind of silence. It needed to be filled with sounds, words, or anything, I just needed the silence to stop. I expected them to say something about their mysterious female friend, or about the black and white photograph like who took the picture? Was it her or was it one of them? Perhaps they could start talking about the main reason we're all sitting here. To discuss about them being vampires.

But no, they let the silence stretch until it became unbearably uncomfortable- well for me at least.

"Umm, sooo... vampires" Emmett turns to me with a smirk on his face," yup, vampires," he pops the 'p'. Nodding my head, "cool," the silence returned but this time they shared a looked, wondering who will start the conversation. They all turn to Carlisle and he sighs, he sits in the chair in front of me and he began. He explained what he was, how they survive without having to kill humans, and one by one they all gave me a brief summary about how they came to be a vampire. As they talked I listened carefully, their stories were sad and it seemed as though Carlisle gave them a second chance in life. Although Jasper and Alice weren't created by Carlisle's venom he gave them a chance to be part of his little family.

They talked and stopped to answer any of my questions, I asked and they answered. They answered all of them, despite some of them being uncomfortable they answered without hesitation. I asked all of the questions regarding vampires, all the silly and serious questions that popped up in my mind I asked expected for one- what was the name of your friend? The one that used to live in that house? Who was she and what was her name? I didn't asked or brought her up in fear of the answer. For some reason I'm afraid that I wasn't going to like their response, I was afraid of what they'll tell me. Or perhaps deep down I already knew the answer but was afraid of them confirming it. Why? I do not know. It's only a simple question but even the most simple question can change your entire life.

So in the end, I didn't ask and they didn't bring her up. Not once did they mentioned her or anything about her. Perhaps they were being generous and avoided her for my sake but why would they? Didn't she mean something to them? And if so, then why didn't they mention their dear human friend? Anyways, it's not my place to asked about her. I didn't even know her so I shouldn't bring her up.

I asked them questions about their lives before Forks and they asked about my life in California and about my parents. Just like them I answered without hesitation because if they could answer mine why can't I do the same? We all talked, we laughed at some of the memories and in the end, we got to know each other better. At the end of the day, I felt closer to them than I did before. We opened up, yes there are some things I know they didn't mention and that goes for me as well, but eventually in the future we'll tell each other but for now, this is good enough.

Driving back home, I thought back to the conversation I had with them. I began thinking, if vampires were real than what else is real? The supernatural? Werewolves? Witches? Demons? Angels? Are they all real like vampires? Of course, they are but where have them been hiding all this time. And why until now am I only knowing about them?

Pulling up to the driveway I see that Uncle Charlie hasn't arrived. Opening the front door I walked inside thinking Bella wasn't here. Without warning Edward suddenly appears in front of me, flashing a smile. Jumping back in surprise I glared at him and he laughs, "welcome home, MaryAnne."

Rolling my eyes, holding my chest, trying to calm my breathing, "yeah yeah," Edward laughs again. "Bella is in her room sleeping," I raised my eyebrow at him. "And you stayed?" I questioned, Edwards nods. "Yeah. You were with my family?" he changed the conversation as he followed me upstairs to my room.

"Yeah, we got talked about.. you know" I looked back and he nods with a serious expression.

"So a mind reader, cool" he smirks at me and nods. "Pretty cool if you ask me. But what is it like to read minds all day long?" I asked him as we entered my bedroom.

"Depends on what they're thinking. Sometimes it's entertaining and other times it's pretty boring," he said looking around my room. I placed my school bag on my bed and sat down. I watched Edward carefully as he picks up a photograph about my parents. He looks at it for a few seconds before gently placing it back down. He looked at me with a curious and serious face, "were you there?" he asked and I knew what he meant. Was I there when they were killed?

Looking at the photograph, "no I, umm, snuck out to go to a party that night. I was suppose to be sleeping, I was suppose to be there with them but instead I was out drinking and dancing with some of my friends." I looked at Edward and his expression was one of pity but understanding. "When I came home there was a lot of polices, ambulance, people surrounding my house. Immediately I sobered up and rushed towards the house. A police officer tried to stop me but I pushed passed him and entered the house-" I stopped talking and started to remember that night. Without saying anything Edward looked into my mind and saw what happened that day.

Memory:

My laughter died out once I saw many people surrounded my house. Once I saw police officers walking in and out of my house, I knew then that something horrible happened. Without letting Josh park his car, I quickly jumped out of his moving car and ran towards my house. I saw my neighbors outside, some of them crying, Mrs. Williams an elderly women looked at with teary eyes and began crying even more. My heart stopped once I notice a police officer coming out of the house blood drained from his face. My legs began picking up speed but I was stopped by an officer, screaming at me to stay back. I pushed him out of the way and made my way towards the house.

Entering the house, I didn't even recognize my own home. Furniture all over the place, things broken as if they were thrown across the room, red 'paint' on the walls, a nasty rotten smell filled the rooms, three longs slash marks where all over the walls. Walking into the living room, it was as if I walked into a horror house. Blood painted the once creamy colored walls, body parts scatter all around the room and in the middle of all the chaos, two head without a body sat in the middle. LIARS hanged above their heads.

3rd POV:

A screamed stopped everyone from whatever they were doing. Turning too see where it came from, they all stared at a teen with eyes wide with horror, mouth rigid and open letting out a scream that tore through their whole body, leaving them immobilized, piercing their brain and making their blood run cold. Her scream was one of disbelief, grief, bordering on terror. They knew that she was somehow related to the victims.

One of the officers couldn't handle looking at her any longer, he went to grabbed her but she pulled, kicked, cried, and screamed not letting him to take her away from the dead. Her cries, it was the kind of cries that put everything on hold and made everyone feel her pain. There wasn't a person in the scene that didn't feel bad for her, there wasn't a person in a hundred feet that didn't feel her pain, there wasn't a single person who couldn't look away from the distressed teen.

End of memory.

"Who did it?" Edward asked bringing me back to reality. I looked at him and shrugged, "no one knows. They haven't caught who ever is responsible for the deaths of my parents." Edward looks at me with the same expression as the others- pity, "sorry," I just nodded at him.

"So what now?" he asked and once again I shrugged. "Continue to live my life without them," it grew quiet. Neither of us talked for a while until I asked him about his age. He smirked, "guess," he said making me roll my eyes. Since Bella was asleep and Edward was in my room and I didn't get a chance to talk to him about this vampire life. We played a guessing game, I would guess his life and he would guess mine before my parents.

We played the game and just like the others, Edward and I got close to each other. We continue to guess each others lives before Forks. Just like with the others, I asked every question that popped in my mind expect for one- about her. And just like the others he didn't mentioned her or anything about her. Since he could read my mind he knew I was curious about her but I guess it wasn't his place to tell me about their dear friend. So we didn't talk about her, we continue to talk about ourselves and about the future.

I fell asleep when he was talking about his life in New York, before letting my mind drift off into a deep sleep, "sweet dreams Mary," I heard him whisper my name before I felt cold lips on my forehead. For the first night since my parents and since I came to Forks, I had a peaceful night without having nightmares or having my 'mother' visit me for odd reasons. For the first time in a long time, I slept like a baby and I enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11: Friends

_Chapter 11: Friends_

Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as we drove onwards. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that I can barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite the car ride feeling tiresome, the rain commonly calms me- I watch the raindrops race down to the windows. The occasional wave of a puddle can be exciting, but I'd rather be outside in those puddles than be stuck in this car

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, looking thru the small mirror.

I didn't bother looking away, "nothing." She didn't reply but I heard Edward hum, clearly not believing me. Of course he's a mind reader he would know what's going inside my mind. But honestly, I don't know what's going on.

Usually I'll be thinking about the death of my parents, about the Cullens, about the weird women that pretends to be my mother, or I'll be thinking about school. But right now, I'm just enjoying the rain and the soft music playing in the background. One can say I'm content but for how long?

This feeling how long will it last until something goes wrong? Frankly, I think something will go wrong with Bella and I knowing about the Cullens. Like Rosalie said last night and I quote, "humans shouldn't know about the existence of vampires."

So another questions comes to mind, what makes us special? Why did we know? Shouldn't they do something about it, preventing us from getting closer took them instead of encouraging us? Did they trust us enough with this massive secret? Or was it something else? Did they know something we didn't?

I quickly glance at Edward and his unique golden eyes were staring at me thru the rear mirror. He didn't say anything but the way his eyes stare, said it all. Like he knew something but didn't know how— scratch that. He wasn't allowed to say it. But why?

Edward was the first to look away from our mini stare. Sighing, I turned around and stared at the passing trees. I began to wonder, what it felt like running through the woods at a abnormal speed. Did it feel like you were flying?

"Yes," Edward replied to my thought. Without turning around I nodded at him.

Minutes went by and we were at the school parking lot. The rest of the Cullens on the other side as Edward parked his car in Bella's spot.

Flying. Running through the woods. I turn to Edward as he turned off the car engines. Does it feel better running with or without shoes? Did it even matter?

"Personally I like running with shoes. Makes me feel somewhat normal—" I cut him off, scoffing.

"You're a bloody vam. Who cares about normality." Edward gives me a look, one which I don't agree with. I mean if I was a vampire—-...

"No," Edward cut my thinking. His voice was hard and the his facial expression was telling me that he strongly dislike my thought.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, "why? Wouldn't you want me to be your friend forever?" I said teasingly hoping to ease the tension that was building, but he didn't reply. His expression turned to a painful one. Like he was thinking about something or remembering something.

Second later, he shook his head. Giving me one last look he climbed out. Bella turned to me and I shrugged saying, I don't know. Edward opened my door first, nodding my thanks he walks over to Bella.

I swear it was like we were in a movie or something. The whole parking lot stopped, everyone was staring at us. Honestly I found it creepy but then again, I was socializing with the Cullens. I was bound to get unwanted attention. Edward turned to me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

Edward and Bella started to walk forward, instead of following them I went with the other Cullens— who were sulking. I didn't know if they didn't notice me walking towards them or if Edward and Bella were more important but they didn't turn when I reached them.

"You know from your expression, one would assume that you didn't like them together." Their attention switched towards me. "Personally I find them to be adorable, despite the age difference." I smirked along with Emmett and Jasper.

Rosalie scoffed, "oh please like you should talk." I looked at her, not knowing what she meant. Her boyfriend and siblings turned to one another nodding their heads, agreeing with her.

"What you mean?" I asked, confused. Instead of answering Emmet shakes his head, "I better be there when it happens." Emmett smirks at me, confusing me more. "But not what comes after," his smirks widens.

Rosalie shakes her head slightly disgusting and amused, "I wouldn't want too think about it."

"Or hear it," Alice said giggling. Jasper holds his eyes, "it's not like we haven't hear it before." For a split moment they stopped and frowned. Thinking about something, clearly something about the topic that I'm still confused about.

Alice shakes her head and speaks up, "yeah but I have a feeling it's going to last longer than before" she turns to me with a wink. "Even rougher," she smirks. Emmet laughs along with Jasper and Rosalie scrunches her nose but looks amused.

"I'm not following," was all I said looking at them confused, but they laughed once again. Rosalie walks towards me with a teasing smile and wraps her arm gently around my shoulder, "in time you will."

Sighing I gave up, I didn't understand what they were talking about. However, correct me if I'm wrong but for some odd reason, I felt like it had something to do with a certain doctor. A certain doctor that was several ( a couple of hundreds) years older than me.

I mean physically he wasn't much older but mentally and otherwise he was something else. He could easily be my triple great grandfather, I mentally shiver. That wasn't an idea I wanted to put in my head.

Rosalie looked down at me and I shook my head, saying it was nothing. Nodding we continue our walk towards our class, talking about random things. More like Jasper and Emmet talking about football while Rosalie and Alice were talking about the newest fashion line of some choo guy. I on the other hand kept looking between them. They were normal... as normal as vampires teenagers get. They talk about their favorite sport and interested. So why were they frown upon in Forks.

I don't know why they don't let others see how normal they are. Perhaps they'll be treated differently than they do now. But then again, I don't think I'll be the only one- besides Bella- who gets to see how special they really are. Perhaps them being closed off from others gets me the vip treatment. And frankly, I'm okay with that.

Jasper turns to me with a strange look, asking if I was okay. Nodding my head I smiled at him which he returned.

Call me selfish or whatever, but I would rather have them be a mystery to other while they are their true selves with me than them be friends with everyone and not consider me a friends.


End file.
